Mighty Attack
by TKDP
Summary: Catastrophe returns to reek havoc on Mighty Med. He gravely injures Skylar, and breaks Oliver's leg. They bond through their recovery at Mighty Med, but their worries are far from over. Catastrophe has recruited a new side kick that causes distrust to run rampant, and Oliver and Skylar soon find they can only trust each other. (Before There's a Storm Coming) SKOLIVER!
1. Lacking Attacking

**Well, here I am with my second long and official story. (sigh) Feels like just yesterday I finished Imprisoned. Ah, nostalgia. This story will have tons of Skoliver, so be prepared to be smothered in fluff. (Well, not completely. It's not like Just a Little Skoliver, where the whole plot depends on Skoliver.) Action, adventure, and romance, I hope you like the story! Responding to a review of Just a Little Skoliver:**

**barbara-loveskoliver000: I'm glad you loved this, it was fun to write! Sadly, the story was a one-shot, so there will not be more. If you have ideas for a sequel story, PM me, or post in the reviews. This goes for anyone who wants me to make a sequel. Though, I can assure you this will be a long story, with plenty of Skoliver to suite your demands. Thanks for reviewing!**

**I don't own Mighty Med. Hope you like the story! (I couldn't think of a song.) (PS. My sister helped me make the awesome image.)**

Nobody's POV:

Oliver and Kaz sat at stools in the Main Office, staring off into space. Ever since the Annihilator's attack on Mighty Med, nothing much had happened. Sure, the occasional superhero came into Mighty Med injured, but the villains who injured them were minor villains, and most injuries came from stopping asteroids or forest fires. Not much from _actual _villains.

At that moment, Horace ran in and said, "Boys, we need to have a meeting with the Mighty Med staff."

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"We're concerned about the low villain rate." said Horace, "We're also worried about business. For the past week, barely anyone has checked into Mighty Med. If business doesn't increase, we will have to make some _serious _cutbacks." Serious cutbacks. That obviously meant someone would be fired, or in Oliver and Kaz's cases, cubed. Oliver gulped, imaging being pressed into a solid polyhedron, of six equal sides. Or, as normal people say, a cube.

"But shouldn't a low villain rate be good?" asked Kaz.

"No!" cried Horace, "That's what everyone thinks, but imagine reading a comic book with no living antagonist! Sure, the occasional stopping of a meteor shower is exciting, but could you imagine _no villains_?!"

Kaz had never thought about it that way. "But villains don't just disappear! They have to be somewhere!"

"You can bring that up at the meeting." said Horace, "Now, tell no one of this meeting. Mighty Med meetings are always serious and confidential."

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"Because," said Horace, "We meet up very rarely, only during emergencies. We meet with guards of Mighty Max, The Guards of Mighty Med, the League of Heroes, the Mighty Med board, and even some representatives of the Super Secret Heroes in Hiding." Wow, if the SSHH was coming, this had to be important. They rarely left their secret building.

"We would be honored to be included." said Oliver.

"Will there be shrimp?" asked Kaz. Geez, that guy needed to forget about shrimp. Not every party has it!

"When's the meeting?" asked Oliver.

"Right now." said Horace.

"That's kind of short notice." said Kaz.

"It's not like we have anything else going on." said Horace. "Plus, we always tell about our meetings right before they happen. We don't want any temptations to intersect the time of the meeting."

"I guess that makes sense." said Oliver.

"Good." said Horace. "Now, I'm going to go into room 2B. 2B is a large supply closet, so no one should be going in there unless they were invited. Wait ten minutes, and then go in together, after me. I would separate you two, but that would look suspicious. You two are never very far apart. Knock ten times, with ten seconds between each knock. Oh! And if anyone comes to the door before you, wait another ten minutes. If anyone comes in at the same time as you, incorporate the word "Heal" into your conversation. If they respond in their next sentence with the word "Help," then you're safe. If they don't, wait until they leave, look around ten times, and then go in." It mildly disturbed and excited Oliver how much planning went into this. It was clever how they used the number ten over and over in the plan. If anyone didn't know the number, it would be easy to identify a spy.

Horace ran off, leaving Oliver and Kaz to wonder what they would discover.

Oliver and Kaz did as Horace said, and luckily didn't have any minor hiccups. They entered the storage closet, and was surprised to find a janitor. That wasn't part of the plan!

"We've been really busy _healing_ heroes, and need a towel to clean up the surgery room." said Oliver, using the code word. He did notice, however, that the janitor was surprisingly able-bodied, and looked more like a guard then a janitor…

"I would be happy to _help _you find a towel in this mess." said the possible janitor. And then it all came together. _This is a guard disguised as a janitor, since it's a supply closet! How clever. They never miss a beat, do they_?

"Thank you." said Oliver, as he grabbed a towel to keep his cover. He nodded, curtly at the janitor-guard, as he grabbed another plunger. _What is it with them and plungers_?! thought Oliver, as a secret door popped open.

Inside, was a circle of chairs surrounding a strange logo. Something about it was familiar. Oliver suddenly realized that each part of the strange logo was a part of the logos of each group there! That's why there was a large M, surrounded by question marks, behind bars. Oliver had to admit, it looked pretty cool.

Sitting in the chairs were some higher Mighty Med staff, doctor Bridges and Horace, some people from the League of Heroes, many guards (of Mighty Med or Max) and two people who weren't familiar. "Oh," said Horace, "This is Energizer," he said while gesturing towards a man with a golden superhero uniform, "And this is Tazer." he said while gesturing towards a woman in a light blue uniform. "They are the representatives of the SSHH."

"Wow!" cried Oliver, "It's an honor to meet you! I've never met anyone from SSHH!"

"And you never will, outside of these doors." said Energizer.

"Of course." said Oliver, respectfully.

Horace stood up. "Now, all of you know that crime has gone down significantly. This is good for the world, but bad for Mighty Med. Without crime, we won't have interesting comic books. And if we don't have interesting comic books, Normos won't buy. And if Normos don't buy, we'll go bankrupt."

"So," said Oliver, "You look down on Normos, but evidently they are a key component of your economy?!"

"Exactly." said Horace, as if that wasn't stupid at all. "Does anyone have any clues to what might be going on with the villains?"

"Maybe they _know _Mighty Med runs on comic books, so they stopped fighting, and will attack us when we're low on resources." said a voice. Suddenly, the holder of the voice walked forward.

"Boji?!" cried Oliver, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," said Boji, "I am Mighty Med staff, aren't I?"

"That's an excellent point, Boji." said Horace, "But I don't think that's the direction a villain would head in. Villains are very confusing people. They are bent on destruction and revenge, no matter what the cost to himself or others. They probably wouldn't wait to attack."

One of the guys from the League of Heroes stood up, as Horace was sitting down. "We at the League of Heroes have sent out our strongest guards, disguised as Normos, to track down the villains."

"What if they don't find anything?" said Doctor Bridges, always negative.

"Well," said the man, "What if they do?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait." said Boji, "You sent out _all_ your _strongest_ guards! We have no idea what we're up against! If they don't come back, all you have is your lesser guards!"

"We…didn't think of that." said the man from the League.

"Ugh, men." muttered Boji, "They really need some women around. Then they would get the job done!"

"I heard that." the man said.

"That was the point." said Boji.

He rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"We need an attack plan." said a Mighty Max guard.

"That's against the way of heroes!" cried Horace, "A hero never starts the fight, just finishes it!"

"If we do an attack plan," said Tazer, "I need to keep the SSHH out of it. We need to stay undercover, not get caught up in a comic book."

"I think the best thing to do," said Oliver, "Is keep half of the fittest superheroes on guard, and the other half can save the day. Make that a quarter if business keeps going down. Then, we'll be ready."

"That's a good idea." said Horace, "I think for now, that should be our temporary solution."

The others in the room nodded their agreement. Doctor Bridges probably only nodded because it wasn't Horace's idea. "Good." said Oliver, "Now, is there a special exit plan?"

"The SSHH representatives take the emergency exit, and the rest of us leave, one at a time, ten minutes between each other. And make sure you tell _no one_ about this meeting. Boji, not Fang. And Oliver, you can't tell Skylar."

The thought of keeping a secret from Skylar sickened Oliver, but he nodded. It was Horace's rule, not his. "Good." said Horace, "Now, be prepared to leave. Go home and grab your essentials, hide them here, and be ready to make an excuse to your parents. We may need to go into lockdown, depending on the events of the next few days. Leave your cell phones in a no-reception area, so the villains can't track where you are."

"Anything else?" asked Oliver.

"Yes." said Horace, "Make sure the doors to the emergency exits don't squeak. If we need to get out fast, the tiniest sound could alert our attacker."

Oliver and Kaz nodded, before taking off quickly, without looking back.

**There you have it, folks! Chapter one of Mighty Attack. I swear, it will get more interesting. This chapter was just a little intro to what you can expect coming soon. Not much happened, but I don't want all the action to be packed into chapter one. Do you think Oliver will spill the secret? Let me know in the reviews! BYE!**


	2. Trust me

**I'm back! I'm really excited about this story, because I think it'll be very exciting. I have so many ideas! First, I do not own Mighty Med (again, don't have a song.) Second, I made my decision about the one-shots. The story of how Boji and Fang met will be shortened and made into a chapter for a future story, and I may write a one-shot during this story, but **_**only **_**if I'm really excited about the idea. (I don't like to interrupt my stories.) Third, I am planning a one or two-shot where I'll be taking my favorite episode of Scooby-Doo, but be using the Mighty Med characters. The episode is: Scooby-Doo, Mystery Incorporated: Dance of the Undead. It's really great, and the Mighty Med characters would fit well, so if you like comedy/horror stories, check this out! (Coming soon.) Finally, I am coming to Great Britain for Spring Break! I may even get to see the zoo where the wolves from Wolfblood live! (Fangirling there.) Hope you like the chapter! **

Oliver's POV:

Just my luck. The last person I want to see right after I was told not to tell her anything. "Skylar!" I said in a way too enthusiastic voice.

"Oliver!" she said in the same, but mocking, enthusiastic tone, "Where've you and Kaz been?"

"Nowhere!" said Kaz, quickly. Too quickly.

"Okay…" said Skylar, looking very confused and suspicious, "So, you wanna head to the Domain? Or do something? Anything?"

"Okay Skylar, what's going on?" asked Kaz.

"Fine." said Skylar, "For some reason no one, except you guys, has been allowed to leave for the past few days, and I'm really feeling cooped up in this place."

_So it wasn't just me_! I thought, _Horace knew something was wrong from the beginning, too_!

"Sorry, Skylar." I said, "We're kind of busy right now."

"Doing _what_?" asked Skylar.

"We have to...mow my cat!" said Kaz, "And brush my lawn!"

I facepalmed. Kaz was not a good guy to have around in a crisis. Skylar still looked confused, so I said, "Jordan needs us to help her _brush _her cat, and _mow_ her lawn, and she didn't want you to come, because she doesn't like you."

Kaz nodded, and mouthed, _ohhh_. Skylar nodded, understanding. I felt awful. We couldn't tell Skylar we had to grab our essentials, but if there was a crisis, shouldn't Skylar have been allowed to know?! I mean, she lived here, and had nowhere else to go, so what would she do?!

"Skylar, I need to talk to you." I said. Kaz made a cutting motion with his throat. I quickly pretended my phone had vibrated. "Just a sec." I said. I quickly texted Kaz, _I won't tell her, but I will warn her about what she has to be prepared for. _

Kaz nodded his consent. "I'll meet you at Jordan's." he said with a quick wink.

"Skylar." I said, "This may be a lot to take in, and this isn't even all the details! Big changes are happening in Mighty Med. Do what the staff tell you to do, and don't question them under any circumstances. I can't tell you everything I know, and trust me, it hurts me more than it hurts you. I know you don't want to do this, but you have to trust me." I was nervous. Skylar was incredibly kind, but was also unpredictable, and I had no idea how she would respond.

She stared at me for a long time, looking hurt and confused, before sighing. Finally, she said. "Okay. I trust you, more than anyone here. If this is what I have to do, I'll do it."

"Really?!" I asked, but in my head I was screaming, _She trusts me_!

"Yeah." said Skylar, "But, just for the record, I don't want to do this."

"Don't worry." I said, "It won't be long." _The lies keep piling up. I have no idea when this will be over, but I have Skylar's trust, and I must keep it._

Skylar nodded, a slightly nervous look in her eyes. "Good." I said, "Now, here's what you have to do. Get some of your essentials, and give them to me. Don't leave anything you would want to keep. Since you have no place to put it, destroy your cell phone, but always have a way to contact me. Find a land-line with caller ID, and if it doesn't read of anyone from the hospital, even if it seems like a wrong number, don't answer it. And be _very_ careful who you trust. We have no idea what's going on." _And ignorance is the most dangerous thing of all._ I didn't care if Horace wanted me to take care of myself. I was _not_ leaving Skylar behind. Where I went, she went.

Skylar only nodded, again, and raced off to pack her limited number of things. I didn't know for sure, but I had a feeling we wouldn't be staying here. Knowing Skylar, she would pack some Normo clothes, just to be safe. She was just smart like that. It was one of the things I loved most about her.

I walked around the hospital, trying to find something to do to fill my head. I'd already made the decision I would stay at Mighty Med for the week, it was a break from school, so all I had to do was say I was going to summer camp or something.

Boji was operating on a patient, when she called me over. "Oliver! I need to use the scissors and that's...uh...kinda hard." She raised up one paw, and tried to spread it, to no prevail.

I nodded, and got to work. "Wait! Why do you need the scissors for _surgery_!?"

"Isn't that how you do surgery?" asked the wolf. I shook my head. "Oh. Can I go see Fang? Do you mind?"

"No." I said, "I need the work, anyways."

"Staying over, I see." said Boji, "I expected you to."

"How'd you know?" I asked, though Boji seemed to know everything, anyways. Well, except how to do surgery.

"You always look for busy work when you're nervous." said Boji, as though it was the most obvious statement ever.

"Pshh." I said, "I'm not nervous."  
Boji shrugged, but her eyes portrayed that she knew I was fibbing. Anyways, she ran out, and I got to work on the patient.

Not ten seconds later, she ran back in, with Fang by her side. "When you said you'd see Fang," I started, "I thought you meant you would take him out." Boji didn't even laugh at my teasing. That was the first sign. What she said next confirmed my fears.

"Oliver!" cried Boji, out of breath. She had clearly been running. "There's someone here! Someone _bad._"

**Ooh. A cliffhanger! Awesome! This has been filler enough. I needed to get to the action. I've got an important question. Do any of **_**you**_ **live in Great Britain? Or, I think it's GB, I know it's the place with Big Ben. I'm going there, and I hope I get to live out my dream of meeting the wolves who played Maddie and Rhydian! Wish me luck, and I sadly might not get to update much for two weeks. I'm leaving for one week, so no updating, and then I will be doing much with family, so still very busy with limited updating, maybe I could wake up early to update a little before breakfast. Trust me, I'll be really sad not being able to update, but I need to enjoy this trip. I'm doing so many awesome things, and I heard many fanfiction writers live in Europe, so I'm excited to check it out. My mom loves Europe, so I'm excited to go. See you as soon as possible. Bye! (I've pretty much ended every chapter with bye, so I will change it up.) Audios! (That's spanish, right?)**


	3. A Time for Saving

**I'm back! I want to update as much as possible, since I might not be able to update for a while, soon. I'm ready for some action, aren't you? I actually have a list of songs I like that are dark for song suggestions for danger scenes. I do not own Mighty Med or What Have You Done: by Within Temptation (The beat is action packed and rocking, like this chapter!) Response to review:**

**Lovewritelive: Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! And thanks for the review! I'm glad you're still reviewing my stories, I don't know what I'd do without you!**

Oliver's POV:

Someone was here. Someone bad. Boji would never say words that panic-inducing if it wasn't an emergency, so I was pretty sure she wasn't talking about Dr. Bridges.

"Who is it?!" I cried.

"I don't know!" said Boji, "Horace just told me that before the guards blacked out, they told him someone dangerous was coming!"

That was all I needed to hear. I dashed for the door, but Boji blocked my way. "And just _where_ do you think you're going?!" snapped Boji, "You're supposed to go to the shelter Horace made with your essentials!"

"First," I said, "I never got any essentials. Second, I need to get Skylar and Kaz!"

"Kaz is already there. He tried to go after you, but Horace grabbed him and pulled him away." Just as Boji said that, Kaz came running towards us. "What!?" screamed Boji, "Aren't you supposed to be with Horace!?"

"You didn't really think I'd leave Oliver behind." said Kaz, "Now, come on. Let's get Skylar."

"Doesn't anybody listen to me!?" screeched Boji, filled to the brim with annoyance.

We took off for Skylar's room. We were pretty sure time was running out. _Almost there. _I thought. Every footstep felt like a mile. Would we ever get to Skylar's room?!

Finally, we rounded a corner and entered the hospital room that had been made into a makeshift bedroom. "Skylar!" I cried, "We've got to go!"

"What's wrong?" asked Skylar, suddenly fearful.

"I don't know." I said, "But we don't have much time."

Skylar nodded, remembering what I said about not asking questions. I grabbed her hand, and we all dashed out.

To save time, we ran through the Main Office. This was a stupid decision, and one I would live to regret the rest of my life.

Through the doors marched the only villain more powerful than the Annihilator. "Catastrophe." I whispered.

"Hello, Normos." he sneered. Terror struck me. I had heard of Catastrophe, but never actually met him. Horace was always talking about his revenge on Catastrophe, but would always change the topic when Kaz or I walked by.

"You were supposed to be in Mighty Max!" cried Kaz.

"Oh, really?" asked the villain shrewdly, "Tell that to Horace Diaz! I was condemned to a worse fate. I was split into two beings, and was forced to live as two incredibly powerless Normos! I stole the Diad Horace used to split me apart from Horace a while back, but wanted to wait until now to try it. The half Horace carries around is a fake!"

I didn't know half of what he was talking about, but didn't dare ask. Instead I put on a brave face and shouted, "Why did you wait until now?! Were you _scared_?" Catastrophe didn't look angry, just amused. Somehow, this was ten times more terrifying.

"Oh, Oliver." cooed Catastrophe, as though he was talking to a defiant nine-year-old. "You will find out soon enough. For now, show me Horace, and I will limit your suffering."

Skylar had had enough. She launched herself at him, and kicked him down. "Foolish girl!" snarled Catastrophe, "You are no match for me!" He slammed Skylar into a wall, and held her neck, to limit her breath and energy.

Boji had finally caught up to us, and now sprang at Catastrophe. Unfortunately, her heroism was short-lived, for he simply flung her with his hand, like she was a tiny fly buzzing around his ear. Boji hit a wall, and fell silent.

Catastrophe yanked up Skylar by her arm, and twisted it. Skylar cried out, and I was sure I heard a snapping sound. "I'm getting Horace!" screamed Kaz.

Now that Kaz was gone, no one was there to stop me. I sprang at Catastrophe, which only resulted in me being hurtled across the room. The pain was intense, and I knew something was broken. Unlike Skylar, I couldn't withstand as much as her. The room was spinning, and I couldn't stand. All I could do was stare straight forward at Skylar getting a serious beatdown.

Catastrophe was clearly an experienced fighter, and since she was a hero, he wanted her to suffer more. He planted a hard kick to Skylar's lower spinal area, where some major nerves were. Her leg collapsed under her, and I was almost sure it was paralyzing. He would not rest until Skylar was on her knees, but Skylar wouldn't go down. She stood through the pain. This angered him, and he broke Skylar's knee joint, the one that wasn't paralyzed. I was horrified. Catastrophe was a maniac, and quite possibly the most violent villain I had ever seen. He cut deep scars into her non-broken arm, and I could see the muscle was damaged. _Where is Kaz_?! I thought. I couldn't stand this. It needed to be finished. I didn't know how much longer Skylar could last.

As though answering my wishes, Catastrophe finished the fight, but not before planting the worst hit of all. He socked her in her head, and I knew brain damage was evident. Hey, I was a doctor. I knew this stuff.

Boji finally woke up, and scrambled to her feet. At the same time, Kaz finally burst in, followed by Horace. "I'm sorry!" Kaz cried, "It took a long time to convince Horace to leave the other heroes." He shot an accusing glance at Horace.

"Let's make this interesting." sneered Catastrophe. He suddenly shot Kaz with something, and Kaz marched to Catastrophe's side. "A little evil-turning gun from my little friend the Annihilator." He was friends with the Annihilator. If those two teamed up, it would spell doom for the whole world.

"Kaz!" I screamed. Kaz showed no sign of emotion. Everyone was panicked, so it was good Boji was there.

"Horace, grab Oliver! I'll get Skylar!" commanded Boji. She scooped the bleeding girl up onto her back, and Horace picked me up.

"No!" I screamed, "Fight Catastrophe!"

"There is a time for fighting," murmured Horace, "And a time for saving. Now, I need to save you." I looked back, and saw Boji walking with a limp. So, she hadn't made it out without casualties. She had to constantly shift her weight, so Skylar wouldn't fall off. One time, her leg collapsed under her, and she had to pick Skylar back up.

As Boji limped, she looked back to see Kaz and Catastrophe, but they were gone.

**Ooh, another cliffie! This is getting intense! A special thank you to 1 My science teacher for teaching me about nerves, nerve damage, and paralysis. 2 The writer of Where She Went (the sequel to if I stay) because I will be using a lot from that book to spice things up. Did you like this chapter? Yes, I know it's a little brutal for my style, but all that needed to happen. Poor Skylar! Don't worry, things will get better. (I don't do character death.) Next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Hope

****I'm back! Some more will be answered in this chapter. 1 I don't own Mighty Med, Everybody Wants to Rule the World: by Lord. (You'll figure out why this works.) or Say Something: by Christina Aguilera (Again, you'll see why this works.) 2 I will try to update one or two times a day, but two times might make it harder to respond to reviews every time. If you review while I'm making a chapter, I'll include you. If you don't, I'll include you in the next chapter. No matter what, I'll include you. Good? 3 My review response.****

****Writer207: It's fine. I sometimes don't review immediately, either. But I'm glad you reviewed! Always love it. Catastrophe really is awful, isn't he? I just figured he was the most powerful, because you don't see them splitting the Annihilator in half, do you? I'm glad you liked the chapter, I always like yours. ****

****Enjoy the chapter!****

**Catastrophe's POV:  
****I geo leaped with Kaz out of Mighty Med, and to the rendezvous site. The rendezvous site was a door in the sewer that led to a small waterworks office. We stood outside the door, and I commanded "Kaz. You are a villain now, and you do what I say." Kaz nodded. "Come in with me, don't say ****_anything_****and remember, everyone in there's opinion is more important than yours. Understand?" Kaz nodded again. "Come on."**

**I opened the door, and behind it was the ones invited to the meeting: Annihilator, Experion, who was Annihilator's sidekick, Megahurts, Revengeance, and Crimson Demon, who was the oldest brother and leader of the Demon Brothers. As soon as we could get his brothers out of the lower dimension, they would be here, too. **

** "****Who is this?" growled the Annihilator.**

**"****He looks like a Normo." said Experion.**

**"****Why did you bring him?!" howled Revengeance, who we had managed to make human.**

**"****I recognize him." growled Crimson Demon. "He stopped me from unleashing my brothers. We must destroy him!"**

**Everyone seemed to like the idea, so I had to say something. "****_This_****is why I'm your leader." I sneered, "You act before you think. Who are the best doctors in Mighty Med."**

**"****Oliver and Kaz." responded everyone.**

**"****Well, this is Kaz." I said, but this made the want to kill him even more, "Don't you see? They are only good together, and now I have one of them! Oliver's wounds will heal, but his heart won't!"**

**"****Yeah!" all the villains howled.**

**"****We can ransom him." suggested Experion.**

**"****You see," said the Annihilator, "This is why you're only a sidekick. We're ****_villains_****. We could simply kidnap them all!"**

**"****And how wonderful it will be to have Oliver die at his friends hands!" cried Crimson Demon.**

**"****He's evil." I said, "And working for us. Now, Crimson Demon, work on getting your brothers. Everyone else, recruit more villains!"**

**Everyone rushed off to do their assigned task. Isn't there something wonderful to being Leader?**

**Oliver's POV:**

**They told me I wouldn't be allowed off the bed for a long time. They told me my leg was broken. Worst of all, they said Skylar still hadn't woken up. They told me her brain had been affected, but not majorly. They called that a good thing, but the only good thing would be to have her here, healthy, with me. Soon, my prayer was answered.**

**Near my door, I heard angry shouting. I recognized one voice as Horace's. "We can't! Something could happen!"**

**The next voice was female. "What can be worse than what's already happened!? They need to be together! Oliver can take care of Skylar!" Of course, Boji would defend me. I hoped she'd win this fight.**

** "****How can he take care of Skylar?! He can't even get off the bed!" Horace argued.**

** "****That's not the care I meant. He can handle it." said Boji, calmly.**

**I wanted to yell, 'Yes! Listen to Boji!' but my voice felt tight and hoarse. I probably should've drank the water they provided me.**

** "****Fine." grumbled Horace. "But if he can't handle seeing her, we move them apart immediately."**

** "****Of course." mumbled Boji.**

**I waited. Boji would bring Skylar to me! I hadn't felt this happy since our first kiss! This happiness was short lived.**

**Horace carried Skylar in, and she was limp in his arms. Her right knee was in a small cast, along with her right arm. Her left arm was pale, and even looked slightly smaller, probably from muscle damage. The scars on her left arm concerned me, but they would heal as soon as her body was strong enough to turn its attention to her arm. Her left leg looked stiff, and I was almost in awe, having never seen a paralyzed body part. Horace had told me it wouldn't be paralyzed forever, but I still feared for when her day of healing would come.**

**Boji entered, after Horace. She placed one paw, (The one that wasn't broken,) on my shoulder, and whispered, "I know it's hard, but she will get better." She took a step back, then limped over to Horace. Poor Boji. She would heal a thousand heroes before worrying about herself. She put on a brave face, but I could practically feel the pain and humiliation radiating out of her. Fang walked over, shifted his shoulder in Boji's armpit, (to help her stay balanced,) and the two walked off. Horace placed Skylar next to me, and walked off, too, but not before whispering, "I'll give you a moment alone."**

**I stared, silently at Skylar. I gently brushed a piece of blood-soaked hair out of her face, revealing a large band-aid covering her head wound. The sight brought back painful memories, but I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. They still hadn't told me exactly what had been affected. I hoped it wasn't anything huge, but what use were hopes? I had hoped that the villain shortage was just a coincidence. I had hoped Mighty Med would be safe. I had hoped Kaz would be here to struggle through this with me. But none of my hopes happened. I was hoping in vain. Why had I even wanted to see Skylar? It wasn't like she could talk to me, or make this better. **

**I sighed. "Oh, Skylar." I murmured, "I don't know what to do. Heck, I don't even know what I ****_can_****do. But, no matter what, I won't leave you." I gently took her hand, and lowered my forehead against hers. "And please promise not to leave me. I need you."**

**I heard a noise, like a beeping, and looked up. Skylar's heart monitor had picked up suddenly. ****_How'd that happen_****? I wondered, but I had an idea of how. I looked down at Skylar. Her side twitched, before she went motionless. ****_Maybe there's still hope, after all._****I thought.**

********How was that? It's not my longest chapter, but I feel like this was a good stopping point. I will get to work on the next chapter ASAP. Does this give you any insight on the villains plans? I hope so! This is about to get real! Yeah, Oliver! Keep on hoping! By!****


	5. An Unexpected Idea

**I'm back! (Couldn't get rid of me that easily X).) 1 I would like to give you some information about why I talked so much about hope in the last chapter. I just got done reading 'Firstborn' and in it, the alpha male and female rush their pack out of a fire, and have to leave the pups behind. The only pup that makes it is a tiny runt, destined to die at birth, but since she doesn't have brothers and sisters to compete for milk with, she survives, and her parents named her Hope. So sweet! I got that in my head, and since this story is basically about survival, I threw that chapter in there. Touching story, huh? 2 I don't own Mighty Med, Firstborn, Alpha and Omega 2 (Not in the story, but part is inspired by the movie.) or Stronger: by Kelly Klarkson. (Yes, I know it's a little cliche to use Stronger, but I like it! It inspires you to go on, which is what our heroes need to do!) 3 My review response:**

**barbara-loveskoliver000: I'm glad you loved this story! And here's the chapter you've been waiting for! I'm glad you reviewed, I alway loved it when you reviewed for Imprisoned. Is it weird that I get sentimental when I write about Imprisoned? I guess it's kind of a weird feeling to end a story you **_**so **_**got into. Thanks for the review!**

**I don't have anything else to say but enjoy the chapter!**

Boji's POV:

_Another_ secret meeting? In one week? This was unheard of! But here I was, racing down the hall towards the storage closet.

When I finally got through, the meeting had already started. It was a scene of complete disarray. Everyone was talking over each other, and some heroes were even fighting, after rising to anger over a disagreement. You see, this is why they had a wolf. Wolves are natural leaders. "SHUT IT!" I screamed. Everyone immediately turned to me. "Horace!" I howled in an equally angry and commanding voice. "What's going on!?"

Horace looked scared that there might be a bloodbath between angry heroes. Frankly, I was aware (and worried) about that, too. But I knew from being in a pack that anger has a direct link to fear. A good leader needs to obliterate fear. I would take charge here, just as I had took charge when Skylar and Oliver had to be rescued from Catastrophe.

"We were trying to figure out the villain's next move." said Horace, nervously.

"Okay!" I cried, "We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way! The easy way is, listen to _me. _The hard way is, listen to me, _or else._" _Careful. _I thought, _You don't want her to...never mind._ Everyone stared in shock at my sudden outburst. "What I _meant _to say was, if you have an idea, stand to the right. If you're only here to argue or have no ideas, go to the left. If you start a fight, you can _leave_ for all I care." Nobody made a move to argue. Despite my kindness, I was still a wolf, and a wolf's authority was _not_ to be challenged. "Good." I said. "So! Who has the first idea?"

One hour later

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Either the idea was too difficult, too dangerous, or just downright dumb. No one was left with a convenient idea to stop the villains, and no one had any idea what the villain's next move would be. "Anyone?" I called out, desperately, "_Any _more ideas?"

"I think I know what the villains are gonna do." said a tiny voice in the back.

I was thrilled. "Come out and show yourself!" I cried, "Tell us your idea!" I can't say I was too happy when I found out that the owner of the voice was little Jamie.

Brittany from accounting tried to hold her back. "Jamie, dear." she said, "Let the grownups talk." Brittany looked incredibly embarrassed.

"No." I said, "Let the kid talk. We don't have any other leads, so why not?"

Jamie confidently stepped forward. "I think the villains attacked us now and left, because they want to get more villains while we're weak, and launch a full-blown attack with a villain army, before we can heal. They know they can destroy us if they get enough villains. Skylar and Oliver aren't the only ones who got injured in battle. Many of Mighty Med's best heroes got wounded or defeated. I mean, this is Catastrophe we're talking about." All our mouths dropped open. Did all us grown heroes just get bested by a seven-year-old?!

"That's an incredible thought, Jamie!" I exclaimed. "I'm glad Brittany couldn't find anyone to babysit you. You should consider coming to these meetings regularly!"

Jamie beamed, and Brittany glowed with pride for her daughter.

"Now that we have a hunch what their next move is, we have to stay one step ahead of them. I say, we get an escape ready, but don't leave until last minute, so the villains aren't suspicious. Jamie, I want you stay here. You're just a child, and we don't want to put you in danger. Also, get any pregnant female hero into here, and any badly wounded hero. The rest of us must go on as though nothing's happening." Everyone nodded in agreement. It would reveal the secret, but the safety of the patients was more important. "Good." I said, "Now let's get out of here, and get to work!" And that's exactly what we did.

Oliver's POV:

It had been a week, and still Skylar hadn't woken up. But that didn't matter now. Horace had informed me that Skylar would wake up sometime during three days. It was the third day, and I was _still _staring down at Skylar. Horace had told me it might not be completely correct, but I wanted it to be. I _needed_ it to be. Without Kaz, I wasn't complete. And without Skylar, I had no one. I wouldn't be able to brave through this without her by my side. I just knew it! I needed her to wake up. I needed to hear her laugh, listen to her voice, and look into her beautiful brown eyes, sparkling in the sunlight. The only time I ever saw her eyes now, was when the doctors forced open her eyelids to check them. It felt wrong, as though they were forcing something beautiful to happen, instead of sitting back and letting it happen. But I didn't care now. If someone could force Skylar to wake up, I would be more than happy to let them.

I gently took her hand in mine, and started to speak. I had taken to talking to Skylar, if she could hear me or not, I didn't know. But I felt like she could, especially when her heart monitor started up.

"Skylar." I whispered, "I don't want you to never wake up. The doctors haven't said anything, but I know they're trying to spare my feelings. Truthfully, I would feel better if they just told me you might not wake up. Hey, it's better than living in fear that something _might_ happen, or living in denial of something actually happening." I continued to talk for hours. Hey, I was just laying on a cot, with Skylar in my arms, having not much to do with myself. I talked about boring stuff, stuff I had heard the doctors say, gossip I picked up from the nurses, but never about Kaz. Truth was, I was so worn out from the weeks events, all I really wanted to do was talk about what was on my mind. I was tired of running from villains, living in fear of spilling the secret of Mighty Med, and feeling the guilt of letting a superhero down. I guess you could say, I was tired of keeping secrets. Just talking helped me get it all off my chest.

Naturally, Skylar never said a word, but I liked to imagine she was thinking something, hopefully not, _will this lunatic stop rambling on_? More like wanting her to sympathize. She was the only person with a worse injury than me, so she was the only one who knew how I felt, but on a greater level. I at least wanted to know that she could _hear_ me, and know I was there, even if she couldn't understand what I was saying. I wanted her to _know_ I would keep my promise of never leaving her behind.

"Skylar?" I whispered, tears streaming down my face. It was all so hard! Everything was happening so fast, and I needed Skylar! The day was ending, and still she hadn't woken up. "I love you."

And with that, her eyes fluttered open.

**Aww! Adorable Skoliver moment! I'm so happy right now! I just received word that there is a potential snow day in my area, and I might have a delay. Yay! More writing and sleeping in! Do you have any guesses on what Boji meant by, careful, you don't want her to...never mind? Guess what! You aren't finding out in this story! Too bad. You'll find out in my next real chapter story. (I'll post in the future disclaimer when I'm going to answer the question.) I took a little bit of this story from, Alpha and Omega 2, the part about the little girl having all the answers matches with Lilly knowing what the alpha pack had planned. Two chapters in one day! That rocks! (Granted, the chapter before this was short.) Until next time!**


	6. Waking

**Weekend! Yay! More time for writing. Do you want me to take a break and write a one-shot, or write a one-shot after I finish this story? I have some good ideas, but I would like your input. (No input is bad input.) I might only make one chapter today, because I **_**did**_ **have school, and tonight I'm going to an awesome restaurant. It's a place with great food that seriously over decorates for the holidays. They just put up the Easter decorations, and we're going to check it out. (Their Easter decorations are my favorite. They're even better than the Christmas ones!) (BTW, I don't know if they celebrate Easter in Europe. Could someone tell me if you do?) My review response.**

**Writer207: I know, right! I loved the Jamie character in Pranks for Nothing. You will find out about Kaz soon. Much is coming...Much is coming, soon! You're about to find out about Skylar, but no matter what, there will still be Skoliver in the story. Thanks for the review!**

**I don't own Mighty Med, Where She Went, (Not mentioned in the story, but I get a lot of this story from If I Stay, and Where She Went.) or Redefined: by tyDi (That song puts you in a good mood, and it is about love, but isn't super extreme. It's good.) Hope you like the chapter!**

Oliver's POV:

Her eyes. I hadn't seen them open naturally in so long. "Skylar?" I whispered, incredulous. It seemed too unreal that she was awake. I felt like it was just my imagination, or I had hoped so much that I was making myself believe it. But, no. She was really here. She was with me.

"Oliver?" she asked, her voice ringing with confusion. "Is that you?" She was looking around, as though trying to clear her head. She placed a hand on the damaged part of her head, and a pained look crossed her face. Her vision probably cleared up, though, because soon she cried, "Oliver! It is you!"

"Thank goodness you're alive!" I cried.

Skylar suddenly looked alarmed. "What do you mean 'thank goodness you're alive'?!"

I was confused. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember battling," said Skylar, "And then _extreme_ pain, and then it's all a blur."

I felt a little bad that she didn't remember what I'd said to her, but most likely that would cause more confusion and stress, and that was the last thing she needed. I made a vow to tell her what I'd said as soon as this whole situation cleared up. "It's okay." I lied, "Nothing really happened, anyway."

Skylar obviously didn't remember her injuries, because next she tried to stand up. I stared in alarm as she toppled over. Neither of her arms were strong enough to pull her up, so I called for help. Horace came and placed Skylar next to me.

"Skylar!" cried Horace, "You're awake! Oliver, how could you not tell me!?" I felt a little bad. Horace would've really wanted to know Skylar was safe. He wasn't her father, but he cared about her that way.

"Sorry." I muttered.

Horace then turned to Skylar. "You need to be more careful. We're going to have to start testing you, because we don't know exactly what happened to your head."

"Okay." said Skylar.

Boji and Fang came in next, Boji limping and Fang supporting her. Fang wasn't paying attention, clearly muttering about how he would kill Catastrophe for hurting 'his girl.' I'd be more than happy to help him. I was probably the only one here who knew how he felt. Boji was paying attention, though, and she yelped, "Skylar! You're awake! This is great!"

"Hi, Boji," said Skylar, "It's…It's…" she suddenly looked perplexed, and terrified. She looked at me, as if I could give her answers.

"Skylar?" I questioned, fear slowly consuming me, "Are you...alright?"

"No!" shouted Skylar, "I don't…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Boji looked like she knew what was going on. She limped to Skylar's side, and said, "Listen. Once, I was running with my pack on a hunting trip. A boulder came loose off a mountain and hit a pack mate. He survived, but do to brain damage, he couldn't always remember words. I think that's something that happened here."

I noticed that Boji didn't say, 'that's what's happened here.' She knew there could be more.

Skylar looked scared, confused, and angry all at once. She shook her head, as though that'd help. "I hate this!" she suddenly screamed. I was only mildly surprised by her outburst. I had been near the breaking point, too, before Skylar woke up. Right now, I was sure Skylar had hit her breaking point. Boji looked at Skylar with sympathy. Fang still looked angry at the world.

"Maybe we should start the tests immediately." said Horace.

Skylar looked upset, and Boji could tell she didn't want to leave Oliver.

"It'll only be a little while." whispered Boji.

Skylar nodded, weakly, and allowed Horace to carry her out.

I had no idea that I would feel so depraved without Skylar. I never felt such longing in my life.

Boji stayed by my side. Whether she felt bad for me, or was too winded to walk back to her room, I couldn't tell. Fang stood, fiercely protective, at Boji's side.

Boji chuckled, nervously. "Well," she said, "I guess we all fared pretty badly after the attack."

"What's the injury count?" I asked, not knowing how much more I could handle. But knowing Boji, despite being a patient, officially, she would still insist to know.

"37 injured." she stated, looking sick, "None dead."

"Well," I said, trying to search for a non-evident silver lining, "At least no one's dead." _At least no one's dead_?! I thought, _That's the only solace you can find_?! _No one's dead_?!

Boji nodded, half-heartedly. "Skylar fared the worst." she whispered. Boji whimpered, and I rubbed her ear. She'd have probably felt more confident with four working legs. She wanted to help us, not hinder us, especially in escape. "On my planet," murmured Boji, "Injured wolves were killed. We only went to Might Med if a leader was injured. Someone worth saving."

"Don't say that!" I shouted, "You are _definitely _worth saving, and your leg will heal." But I couldn't help wondering how Boji ended up at Mighty Med. She was a good leader, but didn't seem like Alpha material. Also, before Catastrophe's attack, she didn't seem to have any injuries…

I was about to ask, when Skylar was carried back in. Horace placed her next to me, and said, "Well, brain damage is definitely there. She seems to have some balance issues, as well as some damage to her sleep. And Boji was right about the speech issue."

I was glad none of that was _too_ important. It wasn't like she had lost her memories. "Wait." I said, "_Sleep_ damage? What does that even mean?"

"She might nod off randomly." said Horace, simply.

"You mean," said Skylar, "My mind might not be able to judge when to sleep, and when to be awake?!" This terrified Skylar, because in a dangerous situation, tiring wasn't an answer.

"I know it's hard," said Horace, "But this is all fixable. With time…"

Skylar groaned. I second that. Who knew how long 'with time' was?!

"Until then," said Horace, "We need to heal, and...escape. We can't really fight, now can we?"

I nodded. It was all horribly true. We needed a way to escape at last minute. And everyone knows that last minute always results in disaster! As if reading my mind, Horace said, "We have an escape plan, but it's risky. It's best if you don't know. The less who know, the better."

"Boji, do you know?" I asked.

Boji nodded. "You'd think it's a stupid idea, anyway."

Now I was concerned. "What's the worst thing that could happen?" I asked.

"Well," said Horace, "Catastrophe turned Kaz evil, if he has evil heroes spying, he could try to hurt you to get answers. In your current state, you couldn't fight them."

I understood, but I couldn't keep my heart from clenching at Kaz's name. "I guess that makes sense…" I muttered, still not liking not knowing.

"Good." said Horace, "Are you guys okay? I need to tend to other patients." We nodded, and Horace left, with Boji and Fang right behind him. Fang turned off the light in our room, as he left. It was almost dark, after all.

"Skylar?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Oliver?" whispered Skylar.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Are you worried?"

"Yeah."

I pulled Skylar into my arms, and surprisingly she didn't object. Though I couldn't see it in the dark, a smile played across Skylar's face.

**Aww! So cute! I know some of you wanted Skylar to notice Oliver, but that wouldn't work...yet. I tried to make up for it by loading this chapter up with Skoliver. I just downloaded the Google docs app on my iPad, which is what I'm currently writing on. I can't post chapters with it, but I can write, so I will probably write a bunch of one-shots on the plane to England. I will only make one or two chapters, because without being able to update, I would have an overload of chapters if I did more. But be ready for many cool one-shots! I might manage to borrow my mom's computer in England, and maybe will be able to update/publish in the hotel. Bye!**


	7. A Plan Into Action

**Okay. So I just found out I can't do disclaimers or upload on my Ipad, so I'll probably take my computer to England. (Turns out, my mom's computer doesn't have google docs.) Unless I borrow my sister's computer… Anyways, I don't own Mighty Med, The Ascendance Trilogy, (Not mentioned, but I take some stuff from that book.) or Utopia: by Within Temptation. (The song just works, trust me.) My review response.**

**isthisreallife19: I'm glad you like this story, and Kaz will become relevant soon. Trust me, the big moment is still coming, probably soon… Also, since you like Skaz, I incorporated some Skaz-like stuff in this chapter. Hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing! **

Skylar's POV:

I didn't like all the issues that came from mental problems right away. I'd space out on words constantly. Usually I'd just cover up the mistakes by replacing one word with another, but sometimes I couldn't think of another word! I couldn't stand, let alone walk, and even if I could stand, my balance issue would throw me off. Horace was trying to find a way to stabilize me, but I was running out of patience. Also, falling asleep randomly wasn't just weird, it was embarrassing! Especially if someone was talking about something important. I just wanted to be up on my feet, fighting whoever would come through the door next!

Oliver's leg was getting better, and so was Boji's. I couldn't tell if my injuries were better, even though Horace assured me they were. All that mattered to me was that they were in casts or bandaged.

I was dying of boredom, on top of that. Without mobility, all I could really do was lie around. On the plus side, I was lying next to Oliver. But, when all you can do is lie around, you have lots of time to think. And all I could think about was the future dangers Mighty Med would be in.

Today was just another day of the boring life of a hospital patient, when everything started to happen much faster. Horace ran in, looking panicked, and told us we had to leave. I didn't question him, and slid into a wheelchair. Oliver grabbed his crutches, and we left as quickly as two people with broken bones could. Fang and Boji followed behind us, and I could tell she was struggling to catch up. Wolves don't have crutches, and her leg wasn't healed just yet.

We were almost to the supply closet, which was a weird place to hide, when a villain burst through the roof in front of us. He appeared to be Ambusher. I had no idea how he was involved in this battle, but seeing him gave me the feeling that there'd be more villains than the last battle.

We turned to go back the other way, but Blue Demon blocked us. How'd he get out of the lower dimension?! For some reason, they were _not_ approaching us. I didn't know why, but I knew we had only two options. Go into the main office, which was the door they weren't covering, or wait here until they got tired and slaughtered us.

"Guys," I whispered, "The only option is to go into the Main Office!"

Oliver looked like he thought this was a terrible idea, and I had to admit I agreed. The Main Office was the place where I'd been injured. "We have no choice." I whispered.

Horace nodded, and ushered us into the Main Office. The lights were off, but right when we entered the door slammed behind us, and the lights flickered on. I suddenly wished we'd stayed in the hallway. We were completely surrounded by every villain I could think of. I looked around, and spotted Experion by the Annihilator. I didn't want to believe it, but it was evident that he'd become a villain.

From behind, someone pulled away my wheelchair and Oliver's crutches. We both fell to the floor, and Horace quickly helped us up. Then, someone grabbed Horace, and pulled him away from us. We quickly placed a hand on Boji and Fang's backs to stay balanced. Horace whispered to us, "If anything happens to me _keep going._" I was horrified by the idea, but nodded. I didn't know where to go, but I had a feeling this was the stupid idea Horace and Boji were talking about. Boji could lead us.

From behind the crowd, Catastrophe and Kaz approached. "So. We meet again." purred Catastrophe. "You know, I could've killed you the first time we came, but I wanted you to die at the hands of your friend. And Kaz needed some training. In just two weeks he's become a killing machine." I had to admit, Kaz did look more muscular and he didn't seem to doubt himself. "Get them, Kaz." Catastrophe commanded.

Kaz stepped forward, with his fists out. I managed to duck a punch without losing my footing, but I couldn't exactly fight back. Boji and Fang were snapping at Kaz, but couldn't pounce on him with our weight on their backs. But I didn't dare move my hands. Boji had told me all about fighting with a disadvantage, and what she mainly said was, losing your footing results in sudden death.

Kaz suddenly slid his foot under Boji's legs, and she fell, due to her injured paw. I had my hand on her back, so I fell, too. Kaz was about to punch me, and by the angle of his fist, I could tell he was going to try to shatter my skull. Strangely enough, he was looking away, as though he didn't want to see. I managed to lift my left arm up to cover my face, but it was no use. I squinted my eyes shut, and waited for the pain. It never came. Oliver had managed to launch himself from Fang's side, between Kaz and me. Kaz's fist hit Oliver awkwardly, and his skull didn't shatter, but he did go unconscious. I could tell he was bleeding internally, and if he wasn't taken care of soon, the pressure would build up in his head and make it harder to heal. The problem was, no one was between me and Kaz now. Boji was still struggling against the slippery ground to stand, Fang had ran off to check on Oliver, and I could tell Oliver wouldn't be awake for some time. _He saved my life._ I thought, _Only to see it end._

In the excitement of the fight, all the villains had moved in closer. Even the ones guarding the door. Horace gently nudged the swinging doors open, and used his power to freeze them. He would've froze the villains, but all together, the villains were stronger than Horace. _At least there's an escape. _thought Horace, _But if we don't survive, there'll be no reason for it. _

It was just me and Kaz, and I'd officially lost my footing. If there wasn't a miracle, there was no way I'd survive. He raised his fist again, again looking away. I suddenly knew what to do.

I slid myself to the side, so that I was right under Kaz's head. He stared right into my eyes. I could see the sorrow in his eyes. Maybe Catastrophe didn't have _total _control of him. Those were my first thoughts before I fell asleep.

Kaz's POV:

I didn't feel anything, but obedience. I obeyed Catastrophe's every command, when we weren't on the battlefield, but now, I didn't want to fight. I knew in my heart these were my friends, but my head wouldn't listen. So I forced myself to look away. If I had to kill, I wouldn't look at my victims. I wouldn't look into the glassy eyes or still body parts. It wasn't until Skylar slid under me, that I knew I couldn't hurt her. I loved her. No, I was not _in _love with her, but I did love her. Like a best friend, like a sister. I couldn't make myself kill her. It wasn't even a fair fight! For the first time in two weeks, my head listened to my heart. I lowered my hands, and knelt down beside her.

"You fool!" screamed Catastrophe, "Kill her!"

"No!" I screamed, and picked up Skylar. Skylar breathed a sigh of relief. Fang helped Oliver onto his back, just like Boji had done on that infamous day, two weeks ago.

I turned to run, and noticed the open door. Horace was always full of ideas. I used my new found strength to attack the villain holding Horace, and we all escaped. I had to grab Boji's scruff and drag her down the tile. Horace took Oliver from Fang, and we all ran down to the storage closet.

**What do you think? I was a little tired of waiting in suspense, so I decided to give it all to you. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm super busy today, so I might only get one chapter in. It depends how tired I am. Are you guys excited for the new episode of Mighty Med? To be honest, I find the plot of the next episode kind of stupid. But that is just my opinion. But, let's be honest. After something as big as the evil Skylar saga, you can't have a sudden downfall, and I'm worried this episode might be one of the downfalls that keeps teenagers in America away from Disney Channel. I will still watch the episode, but having a "pregnant" Oliver seems kind of...gross. Sorry! I'm not trying to insult anyone that's excited for the next episode, just giving my opinion. I'll be working on the next chapter soon! Bye!**


	8. Escape!

**I'm back! (How many times have I said that?) Ooh, this story just got interesting! Yay for Kaz! You're going to find out what happens to him next. I don't own Mighty Med, or Beauty from Pain. (the lyrics work, but the only hiccup is that the song seems to be about girls, when we all know Mighty Med is about boys.) My review responses.**

**barbara-loveskoliver000: I'm glad you loved the story! You've never said you didn't, so I'm glad I'm not letting you down. Your chapter awaits you.**

**skoliver356: Hey! You're a new face! I'm glad to hear you like my story! As I said before, your chapter is here!**

Horace's POV:

Boji's and my stupid, dangerous plan was actually falling into place. We all ran to the storage closet, and waited. Jamie was there, but no one else. We waited twenty minutes, and no villains left. Also, no heroes entered the closet. It was clear that no one was coming.

"Where's my mom?" asked Jamie, on the verge of tears.

"Umm." I said. I had never been caught in the worst situation of all, having to tell a child their mom wasn't coming. Luckily, Boji took care of it.

"Your mom is going to fight bravely." started Boji, "She's going to keep the heroes safe, and watch over Mighty Med. _Don't _go to her. We don't know what's coming her way, but she'd want you to go on. Promise me you'll never look back."

Jamie nodded, choking down her tears.

"Come on, kids." I said, "We have to go."

"Go where?" asked Kaz.

"To…" I sighed, "The Super Secret Heroes in Hiding."

Kaz's mouth dropped open. So few knew where the SSHH building was, but of course _I_ knew! My brother was there! "What?" I said, "We are all heroes in hiding, now aren't we?"

Kaz looked away, clearly recalling his time as a villain.

We placed Skylar and Oliver on the ground. Skylar groaned, but didn't wake up. Oliver was completely unresponsive. Kaz had the look of a guilty person written all over his face, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. Controlled or not, _he _had done this, and _he_ had to live with the consequences.

Boji started to lick Skylar's face profusely, trying to wake her up. Right when she was coming to, the garage door opened. Kaz was holding his breath, but this was all part of the plan. Through the garage door, drove a large van, with a moving company symbol on the side. A clever disguise.

"Come on, everyone." I whispered. We went one at a time, so that if someone got caught, there would still be some healthy rebels left. First, Boji went, and then Fang. It was obviously hard for Boji to run over to the truck quietly, considering she was wearing a huge, clunky cast on her back leg. As she jumped into the truck, her leg slipped out, and she bit her tongue to keep from crying out. I could tell that it took all of Fang's willpower not to run over and help her. Her leg scars had probably opened up when she was knocked over, and Kaz could see this, too, because he looked away quickly.

Once both wolves were in the back, Kaz ran out with Oliver in his arms. There was no avoiding that someone would have to carry Oliver and Skylar, so it _would _be harder to be discreet. I couldn't help but feel glad Allen was on a mission in the field to find a missing injured hero. As soon as we got to SSHH, I would have to find him and take him there. There was no way I would let Allen head into the belly of the beast, alone, with an injured superhero.

Jamie went next, and I could see she was scared. "Don't worry." I whispered, "If anyone comes over, I will use my freezing power to destroy them." I knew that wouldn't happen, the villains were too powerful! But I had to say something to get the kid into the van.

Luckily, Jamie bought it, because she ran over to the van, and hopped in. I was glad nobody came by, because I didn't know how I would live with myself if something happened to the kid, and I just watched. I would've had to help, but how could I?! The villains were too strong, and with Skylar in her injured state, they could easily kidnap her, or even kill her to make an example out of heroes who escaped. I wouldn't let that happen. We were the only two not in.

I made a mad dash for the van, and didn't look back as I climbed in with Skylar. Right as the door closed, a villain yelled, "Hey! It's those heroes! They escaped!"

Before anyone could hear or come to him, he ran up to us. "Go, go, go!" screamed Kaz. The unknown driver took off. The van flew through the air, invisible to the Normos. But the villain flew after us. Villains can see more than the Normo's naked eye could. We were lucky it was only one villain, but still WE WERE BEING CHASED BY A VILLAIN! The van swerved left and right to escape the villain, but he just kept coming!

Boji began to sniff around the van. "Look!" cried Boji, "A neuro scrambler!" She revealed the scrambler from under a sack.

Boji fired it, as I yelled, "Wait! That isn't a neuro scrambler!" It was, in fact, a ray gun, and Boji electrocuted the villain. Well, that was one way to take care of the problem.

"...Oh." said Boji. Her voice sounded like a stone dropped into water.

"Anyways!" said Kaz, quickly, " Where is SSHH?"

"Well," I started, "I can't really tell you. When we get there, we're there. I can't tell you where it is."

"Is it in a remote jungle?" asked Kaz, curiously, "Or under the sea? Or, ooh! _On another planet_!?"

"Kaz!" yelled Boji, getting frustrated, "We'll know when we know!"

"Wait, so _you _don't know!?" Kaz asked Boji, "You're just taking us to someplace you've heard of, but don't know anything about!?"

"I trust Horace." said Boji, calmly.

"You could be putting Oliver and Skylar in danger! They can't fight!" cried Kaz.

"Why do you suddenly care about Skylar and Oliver?" asked Boji, trying not to sound defensive or accusing.

"Because I hurt them once, and I'm not letting it happen again!" shouted Kaz, his anger and frustration coming out.

Boji gave Kaz a sympathetic look. "They'll be safe." she murmured. Kaz nodded, and bit his lip. I simply watched the stand off, wishing things could go back to the way they were. Who knew Kaz could go from curious and excited to angry so fast? This whole 'being turned evil' thing must have really taken a toll on him.

I looked out the window. "We're almost there." I said, trying to change the topic.

The van dipped down, and we all had to cling to something to keep from falling down the truck. I grabbed Skylar, Kaz grabbed Oliver. Fang bit into an armrest to keep from falling, and Boji bit his tail! Fang bit down harder, to keep from yelping, losing his grip, and falling against the seat.

We felt a sudden thunk against the ground, and we all lost our grip. We all fell against the back of the seat, and almost smothered Boji.

Once the van was stable, we all climbed out. We were in an area that none of the teens would've recognized. That was how it should have been. They should've never been allowed to come, but it was the only choice. There in front of us, was SSHH.

Kaz's POV:

That was the famous SSHH. I was actually here, and I didn't expect this at all. I don't know what I expected, but not this. I still couldn't believe it. There was only one thing left to do. Go in.

**Wow. A lot has happened, and you're probably wondering about SSHH. I purposefully wanted you to wonder. I actually just found out that the wolves in Wolfblood are fake, and I'm really sad. :( No Wolfblood zoo, after all. On a brighter topic, I just found out that two of my favorite book series have fanfiction archives, and I'm going to write one story for each, but not in a while. They will take place after the last book, so feel free to check it out, once it becomes relevant. (I will provide some backstory, so you won't have to read the books to understand.) Thank you for all of the support. I'm going to see Cinderella in theaters today, and am going out to dinner, and this is the last day of the weekend, so I might only get one chapter up in the next fifteen to sixteen hours. Bye!**


	9. SSHH, quiet!

**I'm back! Tomorrow's a new episode of Lab Rats, and after that is Mighty Med. I'm excited! I don't own Mighty Med, or Need You Now: by Lady Antebellum (Do not think of this song in a romantic aspect.) or Boy Meets World/Jessie/Bad Hair Day. (Not mentioned, but I got some ideas from them.) **_**or **_**Cats and Dogs. (Mentions and ideas.) My reviews response.**

**Writer207: They are pretty lucky, I guess. I've never seen any other stories take place **_**in **_**SSHH. Maybe you could write one? Trust me, this is going to be cool. We'll see about Optimo, he actually didn't come into my mind much, until you reminded me, so, thanks! I will try to incorporate him. And, I'm okay with cliches. You keep up the good work, too! (See, I just did one. We're even :).)**

Boji's POV:

I may've not known much about humans, but I did know a place like this was bad. The walls were cracked and crumbling, clothes lines were hung between tightly-packed houses. Windows were smeared with grease, and broken. Anything metal was rusted, anything wood was soft and wet and rotting. Pipes were broken, and plants were wilted. I didn't like the thought of staying in this place. And that was saying a lot. As a wolf, I was not picky.

"Horace!?" I snapped, "Are you _sure _about this!?"

"Trust me." said Horace, "This is the place."

Horace walked up to the door, and knocked erratically. A tiny piece of wood slid to the side, revealing a set of eyes. Whoever they belonged to scanned Horace, and slowly let the door creak open. I walked slowly, the clink of my claws absorbed in the wet wood. Kaz also looked confused, looking around constantly at the rickety stairs, torn up furniture, and broken vases. The only source of light was from a swinging, old fashioned light bulb. It was like walking into a haunted house.

I looked around, and suddenly realized that the place was an apartment complex. "I think we're in what's called, "The Wrong Side of the Tracks."" I said.

"Oh yes we are." said Horace, with confidence that none of us had.

We walked past room after room, making our way up eight flights of stairs. The stairs creaked with every step. The space was narrow and dusty, and wallpaper peeled off the walls. Cobwebs hung in every corner. In each room, I heard depressing sounds, like a mother begging her baby to stop crying, or a man arguing with his wife. Strangely enough, the rooms smelled empty, not that Kaz would know. Who would put a bunch of recordings in vacant rooms?

We reached a room at the top of the eighth floor, before Horace stopped. The room held the pungent odor of dead cat, sweaty dude, lint balls, and the ever-so-delicious alley meat. Normos don't know this, but despite the stench, alley meat tastes delicious. This is why Normos should go to wild animals for culinary advice.

Horace knocked on the door, in a similar pattern as at the front of this horrible place. I was surprised the door didn't fall through. The only consolation to such horrible security, was that anyone who lived here obviously didn't have anything of value.

As Horace waited for a response, the smell overwhelmed my oh-so-sensitive wolf nose. I inhaled sharply, to clear my head, but that just resulted in a dust cloud going up my nose. I hung my head out the window to get fresh air, and looking down, I saw a boy drawing a chalk picture of a man at the bottom of the air duct. I was thoroughly creeped out, so I looked straight out. A brick wall for a view. Fabulous.

The only plus side to this place were the rats. Delicious. But, when I would leave, there was still plenty of wild cats coming through the windows to catch rats. Honestly, I didn't know these places were still _legal_. And we _still _had two unconscious teenagers in our presence. But in a place like this, I was sure they were used to unconscious people. Whether from a street fight, or just getting overpowered by the stench.

Finally, after all our waiting, a man opened the door. He was wearing cheap clothes, and had messy hair. I wrinkled my snout with disgust.

"Oh! Horace! Wha-what can I do for you?" he seemed totally off guard, even though he clearly knew Horace. I wondered if he would've reacted differently if Kaz, Fang, and I weren't there.

"We are officially heroes in hiding, and we need your help." I couldn't believe Horace would expose us to some strange man. Kaz looked like he was about to object, but Horace simply waved his hand, dismissively. Maybe there was more to this place than meets the eye…

"How did this happen!" cried the man who may or may not have been a hero.

Horace looked at Kaz, and shook his head. "That doesn't matter now. We have two injured teens with us, who need immediate attention."

"Follow me." said the man.

"Whoa. Whoa. _Whoa_." I said, "We don't even know who you are. Sure, Horace knows, but before we face certain peril, I need to know who to report to the League of Heroes." Okay. So maybe that was a rude way to ask for his name, but I needed answers.

He didn't seem too offended, which made me wonder if he, too, knew a few things about survival. "I'm Nelson." said the man.

I rose my furry eyebrow. "You can tell them, brother-in-law, it's okay." said Horace. All our mouths dropped open. _Brother-in-law_?!

"Fine," said Nelson, "I'm Optimo, leader of the SSHH. You may not tell _anyone _of my identity, not even your little unconscious friends." We all nodded. I doubted Skylar and Oliver would believe us, anyway.

We walked into his messy apartment. It was all brown, which implied he wasn't living with his wife, if he even had a wife anymore. No woman in her right mind would choose _brown_ as a wall color.

Optimo walked up to a small closet, probably full of more awful, cheap clothing. He opened the door, revealing, just as I had expected, ugly clothes. But then he pushed the clothes aside, revealing a small door with a handle. He pulled it, revealing a metal wall with a keypad on it. The wall was cleverly disguised as a safe. The only problem, in a place like this, there would be no need for safes. No criminal would bother ransacking the place, they would've been beaten to it by the inhabitants. He typed in the code, and pushed the door open. He then sprayed the keypad with a strange substance that removed the fingerprints.

We all crawled through, and I was surprised. It was like Cats and Dogs! Right through the rickety dog-house, and into the underground spy lair. All around were strange, never-before-heard-of heroes! It seemed like everything was made of metal, or expensive. Machines were being tested with Brainmatter, one of the few heroes I recognized, Super-vehicles were being built and tested, many flying cars and super-charged motor-cycles, tons of heroes were training! There was action everywhere, and so much to see!

"Talk about, 'don't judge a book by its cover.'" mumbled Kaz.

"Welcome," said Optimo, "To the Super Secret Heroes in Hiding."

**Awesome! Next chapter, you may see some Oliver and Skylar. Did you like searching for references?! Tell me the ones you found in the reviews! (I included a few Big Hero 6 references, too. :)) I like to reference in my stories, either from books, movies, or other tv shows. (As you may know, Boji herself is a reference from Dogs of the Drowned City.) It's especially fun for me to read **_**other**_ **stories with references and try to find them. It's like a scavenger hunt! Do you think I had a good portrayal of SSHH. (Come on, we all know "Nelson" isn't exactly **_**classy**_**.) It's cool to write about SSHH, and I encourage others to write about it, too! (The beauty of it is, we don't know what it looks like, so we can imagine it for ourselves.) Please tell me if there is any rated: T and under stories that include SSHH! (I've probably already read them and just forgot.) Until next time!**


	10. Boji's Sectret (Plan)

**I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was feeling kinda sick. I think it's allergies. I don't own Mighty Med, or Love Somebody: by Maroon 5. (You might be surprised to see how this comes into play.) Mighty Med AND Lab Rats premieres today!? That's like, two of the best things combined! I have made the decision for some of the one-shots I'll write while on the plane to England. (I don't know if I'll be able to write in the hotel, so I may write one chapter for this story, but otherwise it'll be one-shots.) I'm going to give you the titles. (I might write more than this.): Dance of Evil, Shattered Glass, Cold Burns, (Possibly) Lab Brats. (A little Lab Rats story!) Trust me, they'll all be great. I won't fail you. (I'll have to wait 'till I get to the hotel to update, though, so don't be surprised if there's a sudden rush of stories on my account.) Hope you love them! My review response:**

**Writer207: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I included Optimo just for you! I loved the closet entrance, too, even though it's a little cliche. But since when is cliche bad!? It's cliche for a reason! If you write a story about SSHH, I would totally read it! (If you'd want the SSHH to be in the same place I had it, that's totally fine.)**

Skylar's POV:

Surrounded. Surrounded by _villains._ They were all around me. I tried to flail my arms out, but they wouldn't work. That was the last thing I remembered. Why hadn't Kaz killed me? Someone probably stopped him. I would never forgive him. He had nearly killed me and Oliver!

My eyes slowly opened, and I realized I was _still_ surrounded. I tried again to flail my arms, and again I flailed. The first person I saw was Kaz, and a wave of fear passed over me. Wait! The others weren't villains! There was also Horace and Boji and Fang! What was Kaz doing here!?

"Skylar?" whispered Boji, "Are you okay? You slept for ten hours. That's longer than ever." Boji spoke calmly, but I could hear the worry in her voice.

_Ten hours_!? I thought, _I slept for ten hours_!?

"And it isn't even night yet." grunted Fang. Boji nudged him, probably to get him to shut up and stop freaking me out. It was too late. I was already freaked out.

"Uh, Kaz?" asked Boji, "Could you step into the hall for a moment?" She must have seen the fear in my eyes. "Skylar? Do you remember anything?"

"No." I whispered. My voice was raspy and hoarse, "Just being surrounded by villains, and everything after is just blank."

Boji and Horace exchanged a worried glance, probably deciding whether or not to tell me something.

"I can tell you're hiding something." I rasped, trying to sound confident.

"No…" said Boji.

I just looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." said Boji, "But you might not like it." I frowned. That was a stupid point. What could be worse than this? "Look to the right."

I turned my head, and saw that Oliver was laying beside me. He was so still, I hadn't even noticed he was there, at all. His body was stiff, and unresponsive. The only tell that he was _alive _was the slight rise and fall of his chest. I let out a muffled cry, and whispered, "Is he going to be okay?"

Boji nodded, quickly. "H-he's going to be fine. He is in a coma, and his body is in temporary shock, meaning he's paralyzed, but he's going to be okay-soon."

My eyes widened with horror. How could all that happen to Oliver?! It wasn't right! We were the good guys, and we didn't deserve such pain and heartbreak!

I suddenly couldn't take it. I threw my arms out over his nearly-still chest, and buried my head in his stomach. Then I let myself cry. Not for long, that wouldn't be right. But for a moment.

From my position, I couldn't tell, but I knew what Boji, Horace, and Fang's expressions would be. Even if I couldn't see them, I knew them well enough. Boji looked sympathetic, Horace looked like he felt awkward in this moment, and Fang looked vengeful.

"Oliver…" I whispered, "What are we going to do?"

"I know exactly what we're going to do." barked Boji, "We're going to recruit all the heroes we can from SSHH, and then launch an attack!"

"How are we going to get to SSHH?" I asked, thinking Boji was crazy.

"Uhh, Skylar?" said Boji, "We're already here." Wow. Didn't expect that.

"But Boji!" cried Horace, "Superheroes never start an attack! They just finish it!"

"Who took away the hero's right to start a fight!?" snapped Boji, "They do it all the time! This was a huge attack, and the villains have to know we aren't gonna stand here and take it! We need to fight and show no mercy!" We all looked at Boji with large, terrified eyes. What had gotten into her? We all knew that Boji was kind and loving, but who could forget that she's still a wolf! Still a natural predator...But I still couldn't help but like the idea. I reveled in the thought of grinding the inflictors of my pain under my boot. Maybe I was the terrifying one now?

"How?" asked Horace, "How do we start a fight? If we walk up to Mighty Med, we'll be entering the belly of the beast! They'll _expect _us and heighten security!"

"Maybe we need a _sneak _attack." said Boji, her eyes narrowing, and a wicked grin spreading across her face. One problem at a time. I'd find out what was wrong with Boji later.

"What's your plan?" I asked.

"We sneak in through the vents, and enter obviously." said Boji.

_Enter obviously_?! I thought, _If we make it obvious, they'll attack us for sure_!

Boji obviously caught our confused looks, because she rephrased, "What I _mean _is, the weakest heroes, along with us, enter, so the villains will limit their numbers. _Then _the strongest heroes can burst in and help. When we take care of the villains that show up, we'll probably outnumber the villains, thus taking over easily." We all nodded. It was the start of a good idea.

"Wait." said Horace, "They are in the SSHH for a reason. They don't _want _to be discovered."

"Yeah…" said Boji, "I _don't _know what to do about that." We all gave her annoyed looks. "Hey! I'm an animal! You can't expect me to come up with _all _the ideas. You guys are going to need to convince them to help, somehow. Besides, I'm not human. They wouldn't listen to me. Seriously, I miss Oliver. Without him, I'm the brains of this group." She said the last part under her breath, but we still all heard, and glowered at her. "What? Did I say something wrong?" She almost seemed _glad _to annoy us.

Horace blatantly ignored her tone, and said, "I'll get to work on your idea immediately. We'll leave you alone."

They all quickly left, to put the plan into action, and give me some alone time with Oliver. I knew it was stupid, but I started to talk to him. "Is this a good idea? I wish you could answer, I really need some advice. If you were awake, what would you do? And would you know what's up with Boji? She's acting really weird." I knew that in his current state he couldn't respond, but I felt better talking to him. "I really need you. You would know what to do. Wake up. For me."

Kaz's POV:

I saw the door open, and Fang, Horace, and Boji leave. "Why'd you send me out?!" I whined.

Boji and Horace exchanged a glance, before Boji finally said, "Kaz, we need to talk."

A sudden wave of fear washed over me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Boji sighed. "Kaz, we just talked with Skylar, and she doesn't remember anything."

A smile broke across my face. "Really!? She doesn't remember me bing evil?! This is great!"

"No." said Horace, "She doesn't remember what happened _after_ she blacked out, and is missing memory from the few minutes _before _blacking out."

"No!" I screamed, "She doesn't know I'm good!"

Boji looked away. Even Fang softened up, for a moment. "No." whispered Horace.

"I need to talk to her." I said.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that…" yelped Boji, but I was already through the door.

"Skylar." I whispered. Skylar looked towards the door, and her eyes suddenly narrowed.

"What are you doing here!?" she snarled. I winced at how ferocious her tone was. She held her arms up, making a weak fist with the left. She put on a brave face, but in her current state, she couldn't even defeat Pencil Man.

"Didn't they tell you I'm good?" I asked.

"_Sure_." Skylar drawled, sarcastically, "The guy who put Oliver in a coma, and broke Boji's leg, and almost killed me is _good_." I was surprised. Most people in her position would be almost devoid of emotion, but on the contrary, her voice rang with emotion, mostly anger.

"Hey!" I said, defensively, "Most of that wasn't me."

Skylar crossed her arms as best she could, and raised an eyebrow.

"_Some _of that wasn't me." I corrected.

"Uh huh." she said with contempt. Yet, somehow I thought this was all a big act. This was confirmed when I walked closer.

Skylar's eyes widened, like a deer in the headlights. She held her posture, but I could see that it was forced. I couldn't believe it. Skylar was actually _afraid _of me. Or afraid for Oliver and herself. Either way, she thought I was dangerous.

I quickly backed out of the room. I couldn't stand putting her through that kind of terror, especially after what she'd already gone through. I wouldn't make her break down. She obviously felt that she had to stay strong for the group. As far as I knew, she never complained, and she never asked questions. She _still _never asked a question, unless it wasn't important. She really trusted Oliver. _No_! I thought, _Oliver wasn't the only one who made sure she didn't ask questions_! _She put her trust in both of us_!

I sighed. I was going to help Horace with the plan, if only to take my mind off things. I'd work day and night, if it meant not getting a moment to recap.

Skylar's POV:

I knew I couldn't protect myself, or Oliver. But, I couldn't just give in. I wouldn't go down without a fight of some sort. I was surprised when he left. I was sure he'd fight me! Then again, he _was_ in SSHH. Even if I couldn't fight him, he was outnumbered, somebody would've come as soon as he attacked. I was only mildly surprised by his soft tone. He was probably trying to fool everyone. I wasn't buying it! I wasn't letting go of myself that easily.

There was a soft stirring at my side, and I turned. "Oliver?" I whispered, incredulous. The heart monitor picked up, and I suddenly feared what would happen next.

"Skylar?" he mumbled.

"Oliver!" I cried, again, "How is this possible!? You're awake!"

"Listen, Skylar." said Oliver in a worried voice. "I'm not going to be awake much longer. I'm not going to die, but my body isn't ready." I didn't understand any of this. How could he _force _himself awake!? "Listen, you need to forgive Kaz."

"What!" I snapped.

"Listen,' said Oliver, "You may not remember anything, but...I do. Kaz _saved_ you! Please! If I can't be there for you, I need to know he's there."

I nodded, quickly. I had promised to basically do whatever he told me in this situation, and I didn't want him to think he was waking up for nothing. Oliver knew what he was talking about, and I trusted him. I still did. "Oliver…" I whispered, before realizing that he was already out. Tears came to my eyes, and I wiped them away, angrily. I was beginning to think I'd imagined the whole thing.

At that moment, Horace walked in, and said, "Skylar...I did that."

"What!?" I cried.

"Along with giving life, I can also give _energy. _I gave Oliver the strength to be with you, for a moment. You needed it."

"Wait…" I said, "You can give life!? I thought only Cadu…"

"Don't tell anyone." said Horace, with a wink. "Have faith. Things will get better, soon."

**I gave you an extra long chapter, to make up for my absence. Did I stuff too much into one chapter? I was either going to break this down into more chapters, or do this, and I thought that breaking it down would make the chapters too filler, so I just gave it all to you. Hope you liked it! I don't actually know if this chapter was long, but it's long by my standards so, cool, right? I will try to update tomorrow, but I might be packing for England. I'm leaving really soon! Bye!**


	11. Fixing and Forgiving

**Hey! I'm so happy I got my first favorite to this story! Thank you to Glee Clue Rock 1251! Also, a big thanks to DragonKing19 for giving me my second favorite, and for regularly chatting with me. Are you all ready for the one-shots I promised? My parents are working hard to help me find a way to write on the plane, and I am trying my best! I shall now respond to my reviews. **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: I'm glad you liked the chapter enough to favorite the story! Hope I'll be hearing from you in the future! (I'm known for chatting with people in the PM box, so if you ever want to talk, I'm all ears.) **

**DragonKing19: Wow! You reviewed every chapter, even though you didn't see the story unfold. No ones ever bothered to do that, thanks! Skoliver forever, am I right! :)**

**I do not own Mighty Med or Home: by Phillip Phillips (It's a good song about depending on each other, even in a confusing place.)**

Skylar's POV:

After clicking the intercom button on the wall beside me, Boji rushed in. "What is it, Skylar?" asked Boji.

"...I want you to bring Kaz in." I mumbled.

Boji looked surprised. No doubt Kaz told her what happened. "But…" said Boji, "I thought you were mad at him?"

"Well," I said, "A very...special person convinced me to...give him a second chance."

Boji looked slightly confused, and only nodded, and rushed off.

While she got Kaz, I was left to my thoughts. _You_'_re making a mistake_! Is what screamed in my head. _No. _I thought. _You can trust Oliver._

When Kaz walked through the door, I clutched the sheets, nervously, for a second, then let them go. _Stay calm_, I thought, _Remember what Horace said. _"Kaz." I whispered.

"Uh, Skylar?" asked Kaz, "Umm, why did you want me to come in? I mean, I thought you were...you know, worried, or something."

I could tell he was nervous, and so was I. I took a deep breath, and finally said, "Kaz...I just had a talk with...Oliver."

Kaz's eyes bulged out. He stared at me as if I was insane. "Is the mental trauma acting up?" asked Kaz.

I was insulted for a minute. He thought I was crazy! But then I softened up. It _did _sound crazy, and wonderful, and impossible! I finally looked him in the eyes, and said, "He told me to forgive you. He told me you were good, and he wanted us to be...to be…" I literally couldn't finish the sentence. Kaz seemed to understand that the mental trauma actually _was_ acting up, because he nodded.

"Hey?" asked Kaz, "Are you able to walk?" I shook my head. "Well, maybe you should start trying."

I looked at him, confused. "What?" I asked.

"Horace just told me you can get out of the leg and arm cast soon, because you healed very fast. It has to do with the Calderan ability to grow back body parts. Even without your powers, you can still heal much faster than the average Normo." said Kaz.

I was overjoyed, but also nervous. I didn't want to leave Oliver while he was unconscious. The doctors at SSHH had even run tests on Oliver while they had to run tests on me, so I wouldn't have to leave him alone during testing. I wouldn't have left if they hadn't.

"I think they might even be removed tomorrow." said Kaz.

I nearly choked "Tomorrow!?" That was so soon! How could I figure this all out by then?! "I-I can't believe it!" I cried.

Kaz winked. "Don't stress about it. And Oliver's going to be awake soon. I can tell."

**Tomorrow**

Skylar's POV:

I was actually out of my cast. It felt weird to not have heavy legs. I felt like I was walking on the moon! Unfortunately, I still needed help walking, on account of my balance issue. I was a little annoyed Horace hadn't come up with a way to stabilize my mind. Kaz was willing to help, but I liked using a railing better. I liked depending on myself.

Now that I was up on my feet, more or less, Horace decided to let me start strengthening myself to help my injuries heal.

Boji had already sewn up the scars on my left arm, (which was terrifying, because she only used string, claws, and teeth) and I was ready to start building up my broken muscle tissue. The only advantage was, everyone knows that the only way muscles can grow, is if they break. But since they weren't broken naturally, it would take longer to heal.

I started boxing at a punching bag, with a spotter nearby to make sure I didn't fall. But I was too focused to be frustrated. At first, I hit with my left arm, because my right arm was stiff from the cast. The punching bag barely swayed. This angered me, which caused me to punch harder. That time, the bag bent in. Satisfied, I started with my feet. This was truly stupid, because I couldn't support myself on my paralyzed leg, and my knee was still stiff from the knee brace. Eventually, I accepted someone holding me up. But sure enough, with each passing day I grew stronger. Soon, I didn't even need a spotter. My left arm was stronger, and no longer pale, my left leg was no longer paralyzed; My broken bones were thoroughly healed, and I was feeling like my old self. If we were going to put Boji's plan into action, I was ready.

Along with growing stronger, my worry and anticipation grew with each passing day. When was Oliver going to wake up? Wait 'till he saw me. He probably wouldn't even recognize me! But what I really wanted was to hear his voice, and look into his eyes. I didn't want to launch an attack without him, battling by my side.

Every day I asked Horace if Oliver was out of the coma, and every day it was the same answer: No. I was getting frustrated, and spent more time in the SSHH gym, away from familiar people. The more time I spent there, the more I noticed other strange heroes. It was still unbelievable to think that I was in SSHH, and I couldn't help but wonder why all these heroes were hidden. They looked more than capable!

When I wasn't training, I was recruiting heroes to help us launch an attack. It was hard, but I managed to recruit more than Horace, Kaz, Fang, or Boji. After all, I was _the_ Skylar Storm. People listened to me.

One day, I was minding my own business, training with Boji, (Well, I was punching one side of the punching bag, she was mauling the other) when Horace ran in.

"Horace!" I shouted, "What is it?!" He looked really tired, like he'd ran all the way here. He also looked really excited, and I was perplexed. "Horace?..."

"Sk-Skylar." He rasped as he tried to draw in breaths. "It's Oliver. He's _awake._"

**A cliffhanger! Mwahaha! I'm evil! Oliver's awake! Yay! What's gonna happen next?! Who knows!? Only me! Again, thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, and the all-around support. You guys rock! Bye!**


	12. Memories

**I'm back! Miss me? I'm so excited! First, Skylar is better, Than, Oliver's awake! Also, I'M IN LONDON! I just posted my story that I wrote on the plane! (Only one, :P) The story's funny, and suspenseful, I know you'll love it! I don't own Mighty Med, Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie/Shake It Up (Not mentioned, but I got some ideas from those flicks.) Memories: by Within Temptation (I don't know why, I just like the song for this chapter, or Love Somebody: by Maroon 5 (It'll be fairly obvious why this song works.) My reviews responses:**

**DragonKing19: I'm glad you loved this, and sorry for keeping you waiting on the next chapter. **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: I'm sorry my update wasn't as soon as usual, but I hope this compassionate moment makes up for it. Glad you loved it! **

**Writer207: I'm really happy things are getting better for Oliver and Skylar, too! Your chapter awaits, and I'm trying to make the confrontation great. Also, I hope you read Dance of Evil, I was working on it for over an hour! Six hour plane rides give you **_**lots**_ **of time. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Skoliver567: Glad you loved! This chapter will be very Skoliver, and I'm sure you'll like that, judging by your pen name.**

**I actually think it's cool that I'm in the same time zone as some of you reviewers. We'll all be on the same page! X) Here's your chapter!**

Skylar's POV:

I ran down the hall as fast as I could. Even Boji couldn't match my speed, driven by the overwhelming urge to be at Oliver's side.

When I finally reached his door, I paused for a moment. It had been only weeks since I had heard Oliver's voice, but it felt like months. Would anything have changed? I placed my hand on the knob, and slowly turned it. Was this how Oliver felt when he first saw me injured? Excited to see me, but worried, too. I put my fears aside, and pushed open the door.

Oliver was sitting up in bed, so when he woke up his paralysis must have weared off. I was so overjoyed I ran right into his arms. "Oliver!" I cried, "You're looking so much better! I'm so glad!"

"Thanks!" said Oliver, "You look good, too. Just one question. Who are you?"

Kaz's POV:

I overheard Horace tell Skylar Oliver was awake, and then turn to Boji to say something. His face suggested that there was a reason he waited to break the news until Skylar left the room. But I didn't stick around to listen. My best bud was awake! And if he really told Skylar to forgive me, he probably forgave me, too! It was great! I left before I could see Boji's face fall, and tail pin between her legs.

I couldn't wait to see him. Soon, Oliver, Skylar, the SSHH heroes, and I would be taking down villains, and claiming Mighty Med back in the name of heroes.

Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me scream, "Wait!" But I didn't wait. I _couldn't _wait. I had waited long enough. I kept running. But this somebody was fast. There was only one thing who could run that fast, and it wasn't a human. Boji ran up and tugged on my sleeve.

"You need to stop and listen." she said, "I've just received word that Oliver's lost all memory of the last year."

"What!" I screamed, "He won't remember Mighty Med!"

"Yeah," said Boji, "He'll remember you, but not Skylar. Horace says to let him get his memory back on his own, no matter how much time it takes. We're postponing the ambush until after Oliver remembers."

"Horace would sacrifice Mighty Med for Oliver?" I asked.

"Yes." said Boji, "He cares more about you then he lets on. Listen to him. And give Skylar some time alone with Oliver."

I sighed. This was the moment I had been waiting for! But I knew Boji was right. Skylar would want a moment alone with Oliver. "Okay." I whispered. Disappointment flowed through my body, and I suddenly felt selfish. I couldn't imagine how Skylar must've been feeling."

Boji gently licked my hand. "It'll be okay, I promise." _There you go again. Making promises you can't keep._

Skylar's POV:

I froze in my place in his arms, and slowly pulled back. "Wha-What?" I whispered, my voice choked with tears. I hoped this was all a joke, and Oliver would say, 'gotcha!' I would be furious, but of course I would forgive him. But he just stared blankly at me. "Oliver?" I asked, in a voice barely audible.

"I-I'm sorry." said Oliver, "I _really _don't know you."

Now the tears were flowing freely. I tried to wipe them away, but more kept coming. "No!" I cried, "You have to remember, you have to! You-" But he just shook his head. I threw myself into his arms, and he stiffened up, surprised. This only made me more unhappy.

"I-I have to go home." said Oliver, quickly. He probably felt awkward and embarrassed, because I was a stranger to him.

"No!" I cried, louder, "Please! Stay! I need you to stay! I need you-don't leave me." My last three words were extremely quiet, and I suspected he couldn't hear me. I was surprised when his arms tightened around me.

"I won't." he said, "I won't leave you. I don't know who you are, or where I am, but I promise, I won't leave you."

I hugged him, tighter. He was with me. That's what mattered now. Not that he couldn't remember Mighty Med, or SSHH, or even me. It was that he was here, with me, right now. And he wasn't going to leave me.

Oliver's POV:  
There was a strange girl hugging me, in a strange place, filled with strange people. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was that the girl, whoever she was, needed me. I didn't know why, or how, or in what way, but she did. And, for some reason, I couldn't stand the thought of making her unhappy. I wished I knew the slightest thing about her, because she sure seemed to know me. I didn't think she was crazy, because she actually seemed like a nice person, maybe in a frenzied state at the moment.

Suddenly, I saw a large white figure drag someone past the open door. The someone wore a blue suit, with white bumps around the middle. _What was that_? I wondered. And suddenly my question was answered.

_I am Wavelength_. The voice seemed to be only in my head, and I wondered if he was superhero.

_That's ridiculous_! I thought, _Superheroes aren't real_! But I did notice that the girl hugging me was completely identical to Skylar Storm, my dream girl. I convinced myself that she was just some overzealous fan girl, because Skylar Storm _didn't exist. _The person thought-speaking to me was probably some weird psychic-type person, probably at this hospital (At least, that's what it looked like with the white walls, floors, and basically everything) to get the messed up patients to talk.

_I am one. _The same voice said, _And I have a message for you. Her name is Skylar._

_WHAT_?! I thought.

_You heard me. _thought-spoke Wavelength, _Skylar._

I waited ten minutes, but the voice didn't come back. _There is no way she's Skylar Storm. _I thought, _She's probably just a big fan of Skylar Storm because they share the same first name. That happens a lot._

Finally, after, like, ten confusing minutes of crying, the strange girl spoke. "So, you don't remember _anything _about me?" she whispered. The longing in her voice was so intense it broke my heart.

"Just that your name's Skylar." I said.

Suddenly, her face lit up. "You remember my name!" she cried out, joyfully.

"Uhh...yeah!" I said. I was lying for her own good. She really needed this.

"This is...This is…" suddenly she stopped. Her voice suddenly dropped very soft, "I don't remember what to say next."

I was confused. Why couldn't she think of the next word. What was _wrong _with this girl?! "Great?" I guessed.

"Yeah!" she cried. The enthusiasm was very forced, and it was clear not remembering the next word broke her sudden wave of joy.

"Umm," I said to break the silence, "Is Kaz here?"

"You-You remember Kaz?" her voice rang with sadness and envy.

"Yeah," I said, "He's my best bud, why shouldn't I remember him?" I suddenly realized I said the wrong thing. I made it sound like Kaz was more important than this girl, who clearly valued me. "Wait, Skylar!" I cried.

"I'll go get him." she choked out, and ran down the hall. But I could hear he sniffling as she fled.

Kaz's POV:

"Oliver?" I said, "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah." said Oliver. Thank god. After what Oliver had been through, he really deserved to feel okay. "But I think I made a girl mad. Her name was Skylar."

"You made _Skylar _mad?" I asked, in complete shock, "I thought you wouldn't be able to do anything to make her mad! You waking up is all she's talked about for, like, weeks!"

"Oh, no!" groaned Oliver, "Then I've been a jerk!"

"You know what?" I said, "That's okay. I'll smooth things over, later. Right now, I'm just glad you're awake." Oliver appeared to relax, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Aww, bring it in, I know you've been freaking out." said Oliver, as they bro-hugged. I smiled. Oliver seemed to be doing much better.

"Now," I said, "We've got much to talk about. I don't know if you'll believe me, but I have to say this."

"Kaz!" screamed a voice from outside. Sure enough, the white figure Oliver saw pranced in. "You aren't supposed to tell him anything!"

"Did that wolf just talk!" screamed Oliver.

"Yes she did." I said. Oliver looked at me like I was crazy for saying that so calmly.

"I told you to let him figure things out on his own!" cried Boji.

"Yeah, but since when do I listen to you?" I teased. Oliver seemed to realize he had missed a _lot_. Boji just smiled. She probably suspected I wouldn't listen to her.

"Now," I said, "Let me tell you about a place called Mighty Med."

**Twist! Poor Skylar, she just didn't understand! Look forward to the next chapter, and I think I did a pretty good job about making this not filler. (As in, a lot of important stuff happened.) Actually, Oliver losing his memory just came to me when I got to that part, and I was like, 'why not?' I think it was good! I encourage you to read Dance of Evil. (It is not a Skaz story, even though Oliver isn't in the name list.) Until then, bye! **


	13. Believing in Friendship

****Hi! I'm back, and Writer207 suggested a good idea, and I think I'll use it. To some extent. Wouldn't want to copy you. Anyway...I can't think of anything else to say. Jeez, I can't even think of a song for this chapter. Help me out! I'll just move on to my review responses.****

****Glee Clue Rock 1251: Glad you liked the chapter! Did you expect Oliver losing his memory? If you have any ideas, PM me!****

****Writer207: I know! I am evil! Mwa-hahaha! (My evil laugh isn't that good. :P) Your idea was so good! I was having a little writers block, but your idea got me out of it! It's the perfect way to spice up the story! Also, I needed some way to let Oliver know Skylar's name, and Wavelength just came into my mind! XD!****

****skoliver098: You got your next, girl! ****

****Enjoy the chapter! ****

**Kaz's POV:**

**Oliver hadn't said anything while I explained Mighty Med to him, and that concerned me. The Oliver I knew would have asked a million questions! To avoid an awkward moment, I said, ""Uh, how about I go smooth things over with Skylar?"**

**Oliver nodded, and I took that as my cue to leave. **

**I found Skylar in the cafeteria, sitting alone at a table. I sat down next to her, and she looked up. I noticed that her cheeks looked a little wet, but decided not to push my luck. "Um, Skylar." I said, "You shouldn't be mad at Oliver. There's, well, something I didn't get to tell you."**

** "****Uh huh." said Skylar, weakly. She appeared to be staring off into space.**

** "****Oliver lost a years worth of memory. That's why he didn't remember you. It isn't his fault." I said.**

**Skylar's head jerked up. "Seriously!" she cried, "Thank goodness, I thought I wasn't important to him."**

** "****And why would that matter to you?" I teased.**

**She suddenly blushed. "I, um, uh, well," she stuttered, "What am I?! On trial! I don't have to admit anything to you!"**

**I laughed. She looked ****_so _****embarrassed. Lucky for her, I didn't get a chance to say anything else, because Boji came running in at that moment. "Did you guys know there is a masseuse here!?" she cried, her tail wagging at full force.**

**"****Ahh!" screamed Skylar.**

**"****Oh, relax." said Boji, "It's just a mud mask."**

**"****Boji," I said, "This isn't a hotel. We are ****_hiding _****for our ****_lives_****!"**

**"****So we can't enjoy ourselves?" said Boji. I face palmed. Knowing this argument would go on forever, I dropped the topic and told Skylar to follow. We walked down to Oliver's room, ready to have a proper reintroduction. **

**When we walked in, Oliver immediately sat up. A confrontational look was on his face. Skylar didn't seem to notice. "Oliver!" she cried, "I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I…"**

**"****It's okay, Skylar." said Oliver, "I understand. Kaz explained." Skylar let out a sigh of relief. "Could you leave for a minute?" asked Oliver, "I would like to talk to Kaz, alone." Skylar looked at me, shrugged, and walked out. I was a little nervous. What could he say that Skylar couldn't be in the room for?**

**"****What's your deal, man?" asked Oliver.**

**"****What?!" I asked.**

**"****Why'd you lie to me?" asked Oliver, who was starting to sound angry.**

**"****I have no idea what you're talking about." I said. I really didn't.**

**"****Will you knock it off?!" snapped Oliver, "First I was unconscious, now you want to make a joke out of my memory loss?! What kind of friend are you!?"**

**I was shocked. How could he think I could make a joke of something so serious, especially when it was all my fault. "I'm not making fun of anything! I don't even know what you're referring to!" I defended. **

**"****Oh, yeah." he said, disbelievingly, "There's a ****_superhero hospital _****and I'm in its ****_secret hideout_****."**

**"****Yes, you are!" I cried, "And be careful what you say. We're lucky to be here, and if they catch you…"**

**"****Just shut up!" snapped Oliver, "That is the most ridiculous thing you've ever said! Seriously, Kaz, I thought you actually cared about me, but I guess this is just one big joke to you!"**

**"****Do you have any explanation for everything you've seen!?" I snapped.**

**"****No!" snarled Oliver, "But it obviously isn't ****_superhero hospital_****!"**

**"****I thought you were my best friend!" I shouted, "I thought you were supposed to believe me!"**

**"****And I thought I was supposed to be able to ****_trust _****you!" shouted Oliver. **

**"****Well," I screamed, "If you can't trust me, maybe we shouldn't be best friends!" **

**Oliver suddenly paused. In a much softer voice, he said, "Maybe we shouldn't."**

**I stormed out of the room. Who did he think he was?!**

**I caught up to Skylar, and ranted to her about what happened. "Kaz." she said, "If it were you on that gurney, would you believe yourself?"**

**I thought about it. "Well, I'd…" I said, quickly, then paused. "I mean, I'd...not believe myself." I conceded. What was I thinking?! The idea of Mighty Med was so ridiculous, who could blame Oliver?**

**"****I understand how you feel. It's hard now that Oliver's lost his memory." said Skylar, "But you should forgive him. Oliver doesn't even remember me. How do you think that makes me feel! If he remembered me, I'd be so grateful, I'd end the argument immediately!"**

**I sighed. "You're right." I said, "I should end this argument. Petty disagreements aren't what matters. What matters is Oliver's back and doing well, and I shouldn't put any more stress on him. But how do I end the argument!? Mighty Med ****_actually _****exists!"**

**"****You might have to lie to him." said Skylar, "And when he gets his memory back, he'll know!"**

**"****I don't want to lie to him." I said, "But I don't want him upset. I'll...lie."**

**"****That's the spirit!" cried Skylar, "Sort of!"**

**They were so busy talking, they didn't notice a furry white figure slip by.**

********You probably know who the white figure is, but I'd still like to know who you think it is. Do you think it will make a difference? Oh! And did I make the argumentative dialogue realistic? I thought it sounded like a real argument! ****


	14. Where's Oliver! Part One

**Hey! I'm back, and I just got a brand new idea for a twist! Hope you like it. I don't own Mighty Med, or Redefine: by tyDi (not the greatest song for this chapter, but it'll have to do.) New Mighty Med episode tomorrow! Sweet! Hey, have any of you seen, Mighty Med Sparks Fly Promo? It's **_**hilarious**_**! (Some of it's in Spanish, but you understand it.) Now, I respond to my reviews.**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thanks! I try my best. I hope you like this chapter, too! **

**skoliver567: I'm glad you love! And I love Skoliver, too. (sigh) Alas, Skoliver has yet to appear. You may have to wait a few chapters, but I'll try to incorporate some Skoliver in my Skylar POVs.**

**Writer207: Thanks for the shout out in your latest story! And the conflict was hard at the beginning. I was like, 'how do I make this believable?! This is **_**Oliver and Kaz**_**!' Thanks for the compliments and idea, and 'on the edge of your seat' is what I go for! Oliver isn't finding the truth from Kaz, though, he might not have time to be angry or upset...**

**Hope you like the next chapter! (Warning: You may learn a little more about Boji's secret in this chapter.**

Boji's POV:

Ugh! I was going to get in so much trouble! What was it that Horace said? Don't use any of my classified information for your own privilege! Well, he shouldn't have given a creature who could alert the whole neighborhood with just a sniff of a butt, that kind of information! _This isn't for me. _I thought, _This is for Oliver._

I ran out the door, and down the street to a flower shop. My nerves were on edge because I'd never been to such a poor part of town, and hadn't left the hospital since my leg broke. Sure, it was healed now, but I was scared to break it again.

The flower shop had some flowers outdoor on display, unattended. _Perfect. _I thought.

I walked up to a selection of roses, and plucked one. _Wonderful. _I thought in a voice unlike my own, _A rose. One part wonderful, _I thought while touching a petal, _The other part __**dangerous**__! _I said while pawing the thorns. _And one stem, to hold it all together._

_Get out of here! _I thought in a screaming voice.

I grabbed a bouquet of roses, and ran off to my next destination. _Great_! I thought as I ran to the film store. A place where photos were developed from digital cameras was just what I needed. I hated to steal, but this was an emergency.

I snuck into the back room, and grabbed some film in my teeth, unable to not feel sorry for the people who would find that their developed pictures were stolen.

As I ran back to SSHH, I went over my plan. _Okay, so Horace said not all powers were born to you, that some heroes can make their own, temporary, powers. Like a spell! I sure hope I'm one of them. _This was dangerous, deceitful, and sly, considering I had one chance to help Oliver, otherwise who knew what'd happen!?

By the time I got to Oliver's room, I was dog-tired. Quite literally, I hadn't morphed back into a wolf.

"What's going on, Boji?" asked Oliver.

"Just...trust me." I panted.

"Boji…" said Oliver, his voice riddled with distress.

I laid the roses down in a circle, and laid the photos in the center. "Okay." I murmured to myself, "So I'm supposed to shoot fire at it? Well, I'll have to settle for laser eye beams."

"Boji!" screamed Oliver.

"Relax." I muttered, "I'm not talking about you."

Oliver let out a sigh of relief. At that moment, I whipped my head around and shot my laser eye beams at the photos and roses. _Please please PLEASE let this work. _I thought.

At that moment, Oliver disappeared. "What the heck!" I screamed.

"What's wrong?!" cried Skylar and Kaz, who had just ran in.

"A." I said, "I just made Oliver disappear, B. I turned him into flambe."

"WHAT!?" screamed Kaz.

"I'm leaning towards A." I said.

"Well, where is he?" asked Skylar.

"I don't know, but I can narrow it down." I said, "I tried a spell-sort-of-thing to get Oliver's memory back, but unfortunately it didn't work. I thought the pictures would represent memories, and the rose as good and bad. Memories I mean."

"Where did your spell go wrong?!" snapped Kaz.

"Turns out," I said, nervously, "We've had so many bad and good things happen lately, that my spell sent him to any place you, Skylar, Horace, or I have thought or talked about since the villains arrived."

"How'll we know what we've been _thinking _about!?" screamed Kaz.

Suddenly, Skylar's hand flew to her mouth. "What if he's in Mighty Med?" she whispered, as though she was afraid someone would confirm this. As though whispering wouldn't make it true.

"I'm going into Mighty Med." announced Kaz.

"No!" shrieked Skylar, "They'll kill you for sure!"

"Doesn't matter." said Kaz, "I got us into this mess, and it's up to me to get us out."

"It isn't your fault." whispered Skylar.

"Oliver wouldn't even be missing if I hadn't injured him." said Kaz, who clearly wasn't going to forgive himself.

"Fine." said Skylar, "Then I'm going with you."

"No!" barked Kaz, "Skylar, you're still healing." He tapped his head twice, "I don't want you to get hurt. I promise I'll come back."

_How many lost promises has this group made_? I thought.

Skylar suddenly started to cry. "Skylar…" mumbled Kaz.

"I'm sorry!" cried Skylar, "It just seems like when something goes right, something else goes wrong! Everything's fine, then villain attack! Then escape to SSHH, then getting chased by a villain! Then healing, memory loss, and disappearance! When will anything go our way!?"

"Skylar." said Kaz, "Things will get better, I know it. I've got to go now. Be strong." Skylar nodded, and Kaz raced off.

"Oh, Oliver." mumbled Skylar, "Where are you?"

**Ugh. This chapter was obnoxiously short. Where do you think Oliver is? What'll happen to Kaz? Will Oliver ever get his memory back? WILL ANYTHING EVER BE NORMAL AGAIN!? All this will be answered, and more, in the future. (All these extra crises are to build up to the big battle, probably coming in four-five chapters. (Depending on what ideas I may get.) Are you excited for part two? I know what I'm excited for, the big Mighty Med premier! (Kaz deserves a girlfriend, but maybe not Sparky XD) Bye! **


	15. Where's Oliver! Part Two

**I'm back! So, Mighty Med is today, but since I'm in London right now, I'll need to wait until tomorrow to view it. :P So, some of you are probably wondering where Oliver is. You might just find out. This...will be interesting. I don't own Mighty Med or Pentatonix: Swedish House Mafia Mix (I just love that mix, and I think it'd work.) or Uncover: by Zara Larsson. (I love how the chorus sounds kind of sad, and the line 'Far from the others, close to each other.' Because guess what! The Mighty Med kids are all far apart, but are still connected. (And I don't mean through cell phone. There's a reason I made them destroy their phones in the beginning.)) Now to respond to my reviews.**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Glad to hear you still love the story, I'm sure you'll love part 2!**

**PurpleNicole531: You didn't read this story, but you reviewed Dance of Evil, and you don't have a PM box, so I thought I'd review respond here. Maybe someone will tell you about this, because I don't know if you read this story. So, Dance of the Undead was Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated, not just Scooby Doo, so it's much newer than the Scooby Doo you may be thinking of. I'm glad you liked the one-shot, though! (I love Jade, too. She's so funny!) I also liked her episode. Disney tends to give the pretty girl everything. (For example, Austin and Ally. Ally currently is a beautiful singer traveling the world with a successful career, with almost no flaws.) It was nice to see that all though Skyar had superpowers, and still is a very good gymnast, and is also incredibly beautiful, that she isn't a good singer. You like and relate to her, not envy her. It's hard to relate to most of the people on Disney. Thanks for the review. **

**Here's part two! Hope you all enjoy!**

Boji's POV:

Ha! No way was Kaz going alone! I was following him, with or without his permission.

I flew through the air, my beautiful coat blending in with the clouds. Kaz was somewhere beneath me, heading toward Mighty Med.

When we got to the hospital, Kaz headed through the back exit, and I followed, keeping low to blend with the tile floor. I had to admit, he was sneaky. But villains were known for being sly and cunning. If Kaz didn't play it safe, he would be caught. The problem was, because of all the wheelchairs in hospitals, the floors had to be kept clear. There was almost nothing to hide behind. So, Kaz stayed in the shadows and prayed no one would look closely. The most dangerous place was when you had to go around a wall. The one place with no shadows, and the one place where even the most clever could get caught. Kaz rounded bends quickly and quietly. Even I struggled to hide.

Kaz ducked in and out of many rooms, with me commando crawling behind him. He _still _didn't know I followed him. This was why he was in trouble. If you're going to search and hide, you need to be extra vigilant.

Kaz managed to duck in every room, with only a few close calls, until only one was left. The Main Office. The place where nothing had gone right. Kaz crept in, and once again the lights clicked on, revealing many villains. I hid behind a desk.

"Hello _Kaz_." spat Catastrophe, "Have you come crawling back already?"

"Where's Oliver?!" screamed Kaz, "What have you done with him?!"

Catastrophe looked temporarily surprised, before saying, "You'll see what we've done to Oliver soon. In fact, you'll be _joining _him."

At that moment, two henchmen geo leaped to Kaz's side and gripped his arms.

"No!" screamed Kaz, "You're not going to get away with this! We will defeat you! Prepare to fall."

Catastrophe looked surprised at Kaz's sudden show of bravery, especially in such a dangerous position. "You're going to rot in jail." sneered Catastrophe, "You'll know what it's like to be a _villain._"

The villains dragged Kaz away, kicking and screaming. Well, Kaz might've been captured, but I wasn't. I would report to Horace, and we _would _rescue Kaz, reclaim Mighty Med, and save the staff. _There's a war coming. _I thought, _There's a war coming...soon!_

Kaz's POV:

The villains marched me into Mighty Max, which had clearly been taken over, too. The place was a sorry sight. Mighty Max police and heroes behind bars, villains whipping and spearing heroes who were too beaten down to stand up, heroes being marched around with handcuffs binding them. _And it's all my fault. _I thought. It was untrue, of course, but that's how it felt in the moment.  
As we walked, I checked every cage, but Oliver wasn't in any. _They lied. _I thought, _They don't have Oliver, and now there's no one to find him. _

I sat in an old cell, wondering what would happen. _There's going to be a war. _I thought_, But how are we going to win?! The villains outnumber us ten to one!_ From what I'd seen, it was true. Millions of villains from all over the world had gathered to celebrate the fall of Mighty Med. _It hasn't fallen yet. _I thought, _And for as long as I live, I'll make sure it doesn't...even thought that might not be too long._

"Hey." called a voice from the other side of the cell. "You're in for it, son."

I looked across the room and saw Tecton, "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"All they've been talking about is catching you." said Tecton, in a drained voice, "The villains have been brutal to us, but that's definitely not going to compare to what they'll do to _you_."

I was slightly annoyed at Tecton for telling me that, but mostly scared. I hid it by asking, "How did the villains hurt you? Aren't super heroes supposed to be stronger?"

"First," said Tecton, "They beat us in these cages, and would adapt the cages to block our powers, so we couldn't defeat them. Then, after a few weeks of going like that, we would be too beaten down to fight them at all. That's when they let us out of the cages."

"When you get out of the cages," I asked, "What do you do?"

"The villains force us to make them weapons, and then carry it for them." said Tecton, "They use us to catch other villains."

At that moment, a young woman who looked to be a Mighty Med worker, was led in, screaming, "Let me go! I've got to find my baby! My daughter is somewhere! Let me go!" Jamie!"

"That's Jamie's mom." I whispered. I covered my ears, and shut my eyes. I couldn't stand to see the frantic mother. I couldn't imagine how she thought, having no way to know where her daughter was. _She has a way now. _I thought, _Me. _

Brittany, (Jamie's mom) was placed in a cell nearby us. She was still crying and screaming for Jamie. "Hey, lady." I said.

She turned towards me. Her eyes were red and puffy, and were darting around franticly. "Y-yes?" asked the woman.

I felt bad. Her hope was so strong, who knew what the villains did to her. "I...know where your daughter is." I finally said.

Her eyes suddenly brightened, "Is she okay!?" she cried.

"She's fine." I said, "But you need to be strong. She's protected, but remember, she's a super child. Super children have stronger senses than regular children, and if she senses your panic, she may come here, and get caught."

Brittany looked fearful again, before she took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, and relaxed her back. "I _need _to see her." said Brittany, "I need to know she's okay, and away from danger. Where is she?"

"I can't say." I said.

"I'm her _mother_," growled Brittany, "And I need to know."

I paused. Could I trust her. Then I realized, these villains separated this mother from her daughter, and she probably wanted nothing more than to destroy them. "She's in...SSHH." I whispered.

Tecton and Brittany's eyes widened, but they nodded. By the look in my eyes, they could tell wherever she was was secret.

"I'm going to get us out of here." I whispered, "I don't know how, but I will. We're all fighting in this war."

I stared off into space. I was in Mighty Max, Allen was on some mission, Skylar and Boji were in SSHH, and Oliver was...somewhere. We were all far apart, but were connected by the heart.

Oliver's POV:  
I looked around. What just happened?! One second I was in that weird hospital-type-thing, the next, I was in some jungle!

Suddenly, a boy came up to me. "What are _you _doing here?" asked the boy. He had an annoyed tone, and was wearing an ugly sweater vest and tie.

"I don't know!" I cried.

"Oliver," said the boy, "Quit joking around. Did Uncle Horace send you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "And where am I?"

"Horace called me about not going to Mighty Med, and you must be here to take me to wherever this other place is." said the boy, "And you're in the Amazon rainforest."

"What!?" I screamed.

"Hey!" cried the boy, "That's my catchphrase!"

"Do you know me?" I asked, "And what is this about Might Med? Why does everyone talk about that make-believe place!?"

"Of course I know you." said the boy, "But I wish I didn't. Anyway, I'm going to assume you lost your memory somehow, or just that you Normos are so stupid you forget things this fast. Anyway, Mighty Med is the secret super hero hospital you and Kaz work at, and I'm Allen, supreme master of Mighty Med."

I raised my eyebrow. Even if I didn't remember anything, I could tell that wasn't true.

"Fine!" cried Allen, "I'm a doctor there, too. Well, sort of a doctor...but you don't need to know about that."

"None of that can be true!" I cried.

"Oliver." said Allen, "Think. HOW DID YOU GET HERE!? Huh! You don't think that's super powers?! And haven't you seen Boji since this happened? How do you explain a talking wolf!? And look at everyone here! This is a super hero _rescue party _I begged...I mean, got asked to join. Can't you see the difference between these guys and Normos?"

"What does Normo mean?" I asked, "And you don't look like a hero."

"Well...I'm a doctor to care for the injured hero we're searching for." said Allen. "And Normo means 'human who doesn't have super powers.'"

I was shocked. This Allen kid was right. There was no explanation for how I was here, or all the stuff I'd seen. That meant I was a jerk to Kaz for nothing! And super heroes existed!

"You know what?" said Allen, "I'm gonna assume you don't know how to get to this secret location. So, we'll just wait for someone to come for us. Do you still know as much about heroes as you used to?" I nodded, "Good. We could really need more help healing this hero. He's badly injured."

"How?" I asked, weakly.

"Lion attack." said Allen.

My eyes bulged. There were lions here?!

Allen turned to leave, when I grabbed his arm. "Wait!" I cried, "Allen, you need to help me. I guess you've made me remember Mighty Med in my head, but not my heart. I mean, I "know" you, but I don't feel emotions towards you the way one friend feels to another. I need to know, did I have..._feelings _for anyone there? Like, _real _feelings?"

Allen looked surprised. "I'm surprised you forgot about Skylar." said Allen.

"Why does everyone keep talking about Skylar?!" I asked.

"You were complete and utterly in _love _with Skylar." said Allen, "All you ever wanted was for her to be happy. I was beginning to think she was falling for you, too."

I was surprised by how simply he said that. Was I really that in love with her? "Th-thanks, man." I said, my head spinning, "I-I'll go help you."

I walked off, my head aching from my new knowledge. But would it put me in danger?

Boji's POV:

"The plan is simple, Skylar." I said, while spreading the rose petals. Standing in the room beside me was my new friend, Wavelength, who I'd recently learned had laser eye beams. "Wavelength will just do the same spell I did, and I'll end up wherever Oliver is."

Skylar shook her head, and placed a hand on her forehead, but didn't say anything. She looked too worn out from worry to say anything.

"Wavelength," I said, "Lite 'em up."

Wavelength shot his eye beams at the roses and pictures, and I disappeared.

Skylar's POV: (This POV takes place at the same time as the following POVs.)

I shook my head again, feeling woozy. I had to get out of here. But I felt like the room was spinning. I walked towards the door, but the room was tilting. My next step crossed over my other leg. I hit the ground, right as my eyes shut. This wasn't sleep. This was more.

Kaz's POV:

I searched my cell for a way out. The whole area was unfamiliar, and the area was so secure, it looked like there was no way in or out for me. The only thing in the room was a poster of Solar Flare.

"Wait!" I cried, "I know how to get you guys in my room! If you guys can get in here, we only need to find one exit, not one for each cell! Listen here…"

Moments later a guard walked by, and I started screaming, "You stupid heroes!" I screamed, "Hey Tecton! You couldn't take down a baby!"

Brittany yelled, "Hey, leave him alone!"

"I don't need a girls defense!" cried Tecton.

"Are you insulting girls!?" screamed Brittany, "And men are _so _much _better_."

"How dare you make fun of men!" cried Tecton, "We are the leaders and commanders!"

"In your dreams!" screeched Brittany.

"Hey Brittany!" I yelled, "Don't treat me! It'd only make me sicker!"

"You little rat!" she hollered, "When I get my hands on you, you'll be dead!" I shivered. She sounded so convincing it scared me. Also, I knew Brittany worked at accounting. But those idiot villains didn't.

"Not if I get to him first!" howled Tecton.

"You two couldn't kill a fly!" I shrieked.

The guard villain gave an evil smile. He wanted me as dead as all the other villains. "Hows about I put you two in Kaz's cell." he sneered.

I pretended to be scared. "No!" I screamed, "They'll kill me!"

"Not so tough now," said Tecton with a wink.

Four guards came over, two grabbed Brittany, and the other two grabbed Tecton. A new light was in his eyes from having a plan. They were shoved in, roughly, and i backed against a wall. The villains sneered and left me to be killed in peace.

Once the villains were out of sight, I whispered, "Okay, now we search."

We searched around, pulled and pressed every brick, but there was nothing.

"Well," said Tecton, "Now what're we gonna do?" He sighed and leaned on the Solar Flare poster, the light leaving his eyes. "Whoa!" he cried, as he crashed through the poster into a secret tunnel.

"Whoa!" I cried, "Great job, Tecton!"

Brittany and I raced over Tecton into the tunnel. "You could've waited for me to stand up!" called Tecton, with a groan, as he rolled over and followed us.

Skylar's POV:

I woke up, some time later, with lights in my face. I blinked, groggily, before I sat up.

"What happened?" I asked to Horace, who was the only person in the room besides Wavelength.

"Your stress levels were so high," started Horace, "That you passed out."

"How were you involved?" I asked Wavelength.

"I carried you to Horace." said Wavelength.

"Uh, thanks." I murmured, "Could I be alone?"

Horace and Wavelength nodded and left. I layed back down, and drifted in and out of consciousness, right there in the exam room.

Kaz's POV:

We crawled to the end of the tunnel. The whole way was damp, dark, and dirty. I could see why no one wanted to go in. When we finally reached daylight, my eyes burned. I hadn't seen light since getting captured.

"Do you guys hear anything?" asked Tecton.

Suddenly the floor collapsed under us. We hit the ground, in an unoccupied cell. The cell was open, so we ran through Mighty Max, and Tecton and Brittany barely managed to take out the guards. We raced out, towards the subway. We needed to get to SSHH. No one was after us yet, but I was sure they would be, and Tecton wasn't strong enough at the moment to fly us.

"We're just going to go in the subway, with Tecton dressed like, well, Tecton!?" cried Brittany.

"Don't worry." I said, "There's a lot weirder things in the subway than Tecton."

So we rode off, knowing we'd be home in just an hour.

Oliver's POV:

"Boji!?" I screamed at the said talking wolf.

"Yup, I came for you. We need to go." said Boji.

"Wait!" I cried, "Before I go, I need my memory. Please, find a way to give it to me."

Boji sighed. "I'm going to need pictures and roses."

"But that didn't work last time." I said.

"Well, this time I need something up to date." said Boji, "Maybe a calendar, or a watch."

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" I said, "Let's find those objects!"

It took a while, but we rounded up everything. "Okay." said Boji, "Stand in my circle of roses, pictures, and the watch. I'm gonna do this right."

I did as she said, and closed my eyes. Around me, I could feel fire, but it felt distant. My head had taken me away. I was surrounded in thoughts, people I didn't know, places I hadn't been. Skylar, Kaz, Allen, Horace, Boji, Fang, and all the others. I didn't just think them, I _felt _them. I sighed, and let myself get washed away in the sea of memories.

When I opened my eyes, Boji was growling. "What's wrong!?" I cried. And then i saw it. A lion. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Don't worry." growled Boji, "I'll take care of him." Now I was scared. Now that I had my memory back, I knew Boji was dangerous, and that she'd been acting awfully strange…

Boji circled the lion, before body checking him off his feet. The lion yowled, and shook his mane. Suddenly, Boji's eyes started glowing, and turned from sapphire blue to blood red. Her growl became a half scream half roar. She pounced on the lion, and ripped its heart out. "Yes! Yes!" screamed Boji, in a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"No!" screamed real-Boji., "Go away! Get back! Disappear!" And it was gone. Not just the voice, but the dead lion, too.

_Strange. _I thought. I'd have to find out about that later.

"Let's just go." said Boji.

"Wait," said Allen, "You can't carry the two of us, and yes, you are taking me, so let's ride in the invisible boo-boo car."

We all hopped in, and got ready to arrive in an hour.

Skylar's POV:

I opened my eyes, feeling like I needed more rest. _Just one more hour_. I thought.

Oliver's POV:

I ran in. I needed to find Kaz and Skylar.

Kaz's POV:

I ran in. I needed to find Skylar and Oliver.

Skylar's POV:

I finally woke up. They had to be here!

Oliver's POV:

I raced in, and asked Horace where Skylar and Kaz were.

"I've got no idea where Kaz is," said Horace, "But last I saw, Skylar was in the exam room."

"The exam room!" I cried, "Why'd she need to be there?!"

"Her stress levels were crazy." said Horace.

I ran off again, with Boji at my heels. Now I knew she needed me.

Kaz's POV:

I ran up to Horace, and asked where Skylar was, and if Oliver had arrived.

"Didn't we already do this?" asked Horace, "Okay. Skylar's in the exam room, and Oliver's racing to get to her."

That was all I needed to hear. I raced up to a secret passageway leading to the exam room hallway, and hoped I'd see the two I wanted to see more than anyone.

Due to the head start, I figured Oliver and I'd arrive at the same time. But that was fine with me.

Nobody's POV:

Oliver and Kaz raced into the exam room, and stared at each other, and Skylar. We were here. We were all here.

**Extra long chapter to make up for my short one! Woo-hoo! I think there was so much suspense, and I just love everything about this. Can you believe this chapter started as such a struggle to write? By the middle, it just flowed. I liked how I included multiple, (and constant) POVs, I think it really emphasizes the separate but together thing. I have to say, listening to Ariana Grande's new song, One Last Time really inspired me. What do you think of Boji's, uhh, situation? More on that soon. Bye!**


	16. Fight for you

**I'm back! I'm leaving London tomorrow (even though by the time this is posted it will probably be tomorrow, or even two days from now.) :(. On a lighter note, get ready for a Skoliver over load! :) Hooray! I loved the new episode of Mighty Med. Spark was hilarious! My song is Angel With a Shotgun: by the cab. (You'll figure this out soon.) I actually have all different stories planned for the return flight, including two parodies of music videos! (These aren't song fics, so you might need to watch the music video before reading.) I don't own Mighty Med, or Angel With a Shotgun. Now, my review responses.**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: I'm glad you liked the chapter, I really enjoyed writing that one, just because after paragraph 1 it all flowed. **

**Writer207: It's okay, sometimes reviewing before I post is hard, considering I post almost every day. You may actually know more about Boji's situation then you may like by the end of this story, sorry :(. Just so you know, Boji **_**is **_**a wolf with superpowers, she just happens to have some magic. I know, right! The battle scene is looming, and no one is safe. (I just sounded like a TV commercial right there. XP)**

**skoliver0123: Glad you loved, here's your chapter!**

**skoliver356: I know I live in the US, so I should be able to post episodes, but I unfortunately don't know how, and I kinda don't think I'll ever have the patience to learn. :( Sorry. I don't even have a Youtube channel yet, but I'm working on it. I'm sure someone will post the episode soon.**

**AJ: Well, if we came up with new villains, we would need to make up backstories that might be OOC. But yeah, Mighty Med needs more villains. But, you know, I think Mighty Med does a good job at introducing new villains. **

**Here's the chapter, and as soon as I post my plane one-shots, I'll alert you in my story. (But I recommend you check every once in a while, because I may not be able to update regularly for a week or two. We've got people coming over. BTW, they should be up by April forth or fifth. So, I'd check then. Also, did you know Brittany's name on Mighty Med is actually Bernice?! I watched that part of Pranks for Nothing over and over, and only heard Brittany! Oh well, I like Brittany more, and I've already wrote it in, so I'm sticking with Brittany. Did anyone else hear Bernice?! (Or did anyone else actually pay attention to that part of the episode?) Someone tell me I'm not tone-deaf.**

Nobody's POV:

Oliver saw Kaz first, so he gave Kaz a bro-hug. "I missed you!" cried Kaz, "Are you, you know, you?"

"Yeah." said Oliver, "I remember everything."

Skylar's heart skipped a beat. Oliver remembered! He remembered _her_!

Kaz saw Boji leave the room, probably to attend to everyone who was brought along on their last adventures. Kaz also noticed Skylar and Oliver staring at each other intently, and figured they needed a second. "Hey," he asked, "Do you guys want a moment alone?"

"Uh, yeah." said Oliver, "Thanks."

Kaz rushed out of the room, and Skylar stood up. She wobbled a little on her still balance-less legs, and fell into Oliver's arms. She blushed, embarrassed. "I hate it when that happens." murmured Skylar.

Oliver ignored what she said, "Skylar." he whispered, pulling her up.

"Oliver." whispered Skylar, who was now armslength from said boy.

They gazed into each other's eyes. What else were they supposed to do? They _were_ right in front of each other, after all. But what they saw surprised them. Joy and love at seeing each other shone in the two's eyes.

It had been only a month or two, but it felt like years. How long had it been since they _really _looked into each other's eyes? First, Skylar was unconscious, then she was focused on training, Then _Oliver _was unconscious, and there was running, memory loss, arguments, and disappearances. All this, to lead to this one moment.

Boji's POV: (Aww, darn it! I bet you wanted to see what was next! Well, you'll have to wait 'till this POV is over. Wait! Don't skip it…!)

I raced down the hall. Two reasons. One, they were two teenagers, no doubt smitten who hadn't seen each other for real and true in, well, months, Two, there was a Main Office full of people who had no where to go, and no idea what to do. But, from what I had heard about Brittany, she'd _find _something to do, (look for her daughter) and no doubt tear apart SSHH in the process of doing so.

I stood on the stair's landing, and called out, "Okay people! Line up!"

Allen, Brittany, and Tecton all lined up.

"Okay!" I called, "Allen, Horace is in the operation room on floor three. Once you leave the elevator, it should be the seventh door on the right." Allen rushed off to find Horace, and get some answers. "Tecton!" I called, "Uh...give me a minute."

It annoyed me how weak my words sounded compared to my previous ones. I raced over to an intercom and said, "Main Office! Injured hero needing assistance! Immediate care!" Immediately, two nurses and a doctor raced in. "He's over there." I said, pointing at Tecton with my snout. The three rushed to care for Tecton in the secret hospital wing of SSHH. (Not a Mighty Med, but still pretty reliable.)

"And Brittany." I said, softly, "Follow me."

We tramped down a hallway, past a nursery where female SSHH heroes gave birth, into an area for super children. I didn't come here often, because this was mostly used as a place where super children who had lost their parents in battle lived, and I always felt depressed leaving the area. It was sad how _many _kids there were, too.

Brittany knocked on the door, and a female nurse opened it, no doubt charged with child-care dubty.

"Jamie." Brittany called, softly, "Are you in there? Mommy's here, please come here."

I picked up soft sounds, the sound of a hopeful youngster's feet running, with my sensitive wolf ears. "Mom?" asked Jamie.

"Jamie!" cried Brittany. The mother and daughter embraced, Jamie squealing with delight, and Brittany planting thousands of kisses on her daughter's forehead. I slowly crept out, leaving the two to rejoice in private.

Allen's POV: (Lied to ya! You have to get through this POV, too!)

I walked down the hall, counting doors. _One, two, thirteen, twenty seven, negative five, eighty six, forty five, one… _before I realized I couldn't count. Wait! Didn't I already count one!?

I needed directions, so I walked up to the nearest man, a middle aged guy with curly brown hair, a silver and blue suit, and a face that looked kind of like Uncle Horace's. "Hey." I asked, "Do you know where the operation room is."

The man turned, and his face went pale white "Allen?!" He asked.

"You know me?!" I asked.

"Uh, no." said the man, "I-I mean, Horace told me about you, uh, he said your, um, name was Allen."

"Okay…" I said. The man was a superhero for crying out loud! The guy needed to pull himself together! He was acting like a (shudder) Normo. "What's your name?"

"Opti-I mean Nelson. You can call me Nelson." said the man (ahem) Nelson.

"Okay, Nelson" I said, "Do you know where the operation room is?"

"Uh, yeah." said Nelson, "Right this way."

He led me back a few doors, and stood in the doorway. Horace turned, and he looked shocked. "N-Nelson?" he asked, "Allen?!"

"Uh, yeah, Uncle Horace…" I said. Why was everyone acting so strange.

"Uh, Allen." said Horace, "Now that you're here, we need to talk."

Skylar's POV: (Finally!)

Our eyes were locked on each other's, and we couldn't seem to look away. In fact, we were moving closer…

"Oliver." I whispered, "I feel...strange." I felt embarrassed for telling him this, "I-I mean, I haven't seen you in months, and they were the worst months of my life. Just seeing you, I mean, I mean...Please don't leave me again."

"I promise, I won't." whispered Oliver.

"I don't want this to ever happen again," I whispered, "We were caring for each other, and I couldn't imagine us apart. Then you went unconscious, and my heart broke. I felt like I...lost a piece of myself."

Before I could continue, Oliver pulled me closer and kissed me, straight on the lips.

I stiffened with surprise. I definitely had not expected that to happen. But it wasn't until he did it that I realized how much I wanted it. I pulled in, and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around him, and he wrapped one arm around me, and ran his other hand through my hair. I held still, not wanting the moment to end.

We stayed there for far beyond the comfortable amount of time, but that didn't matter. As long as we were together, it wouldn't become uncomfortable. If I were kissing any other guy, I would've pulled back by now. But I really liked Oliver. No, I _loved _Oliver. And he loved me.

When we finally pulled back, we were both a mess. Lipstick was smeared all over Oliver's face, and my hair was a mess from Oliver's hands. But we didn't care. We stared at each other, lovingly, before hugging. I was very glad Kaz and Boji left the room.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"Do you want to be...um...like, a couple...or something?" asked Oliver.

"Well," I said, "Maybe we should wait to announce it until after the battle?"

"Yeah." said Oliver, "We don't want anyone to be distracted."

"What if," I started, my voice shaking, "One of us doesn't make it? What if one of us has to go on without the other?"

"Skylar." said Oliver, "It would kill me to go on without you, and I'm sure you feel the same, but we need to promise each other to go on."

I nodded. I didn't want to think about it.

"Don't worry." said Oliver, "We're a great team. If anyone can make it through this battle, it's us. And Kaz, of course."

I nodded. With Oliver by my side, I was ready to fight.

**Not my longest chapter, but the next chapter will start the battle. I know I said I try not to make Oliver and Skylar just fall in love, but a lot of people want this to happen, and it fit, so I was like, "Why not?" I was right, I am at home right now. I didn't bother changing the disclaimer. I just wanted to put this up, because if I don't who knows when I'll be able to? Also, at the end of this or next week, my family's going to Busch Gardens! I won't update there, probably, just because it won't be a long trip. Maybe I'll write in the car ride there. Who knows? Also, I posted the two one-shots I wrote on the plane. I've gotta say, I love them. I think you'll love them, too. One's a Skoliver story, the other is just about Skylar. You hear that, Skoliver lovers?! I wrote you a Skoliver story! :)! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, but I'm making no promises. Bye!**


	17. Boji Begins the Battle

**I'm (finally) back! New MM episode! Someone break out the party-poppers! I recently wrote a poem for the musical Wicked, I hope you check it out! I don't own Mighty Med or Riot: by Three Days Grace. (Maybe a little intense, but this is a good battle song.) **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thanks! I'll continue doing my best in the next chapter!**

**Writer207: No! You heard Bernice! Oh man! What am I thinking! Oh well, I'll keep saying Brittany so it isn't confusing. And yes! Skoliver! Woo-hoo! For the reunions, Sweet and Awkward are always great combinations…(insert awkward smile) You'll find out about Horace and Allen in this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**skoliver356: Glad you loved, here's your next!**

**Kick-12: By 'you just read this now' does that mean you just found the story? If so, I hope you continue to like it! What your Uncle did was just fine, and I totally agree with him. (When my family gets together, I hate it when they're on their phones. No sweat. I loved writing the Skoliver part, mostly because I just die whenever there's even a little Skoliver on Mighty Med! Glad you loved the chapters! I try hard!**

Nobody's POV:

"The man you just met," said Horace, "Is someone you'll want to know about. He's played a big part in your life, even if you don't know it."

Allen's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to talk, but Horace shot him a silencing look.

"He's...related to you, but I can't say how. Trust me, he's there for you if you need him, but the two of you can't get too close. It's for both of your's safety."

Allen didn't know what to think. He was related to the man out there? He never saw his relatives too much, but that man didn't look familiar _at all. Could he be my dad_? thought Allen, _I've never met him...no! Uncle Horace would've told me if he was my dad, right? _"Okay, Uncle Horace." said Allen, "But I want to learn more about Nelson. As soon as the battle's done, I want answers."

Allen left the room, and Horace sat down with a sigh. It pained him to see a son refer to his father by his real name. It felt so wrong! Allen was a young man, and deserved answers. And he was at the age where he'd experience more powers! That was the worst time for a young teenage hero, and he deserved to have a father to guide him through the confusion and embarrassment. _Allen's a good kid. _Horace thought, _A good kid who deserves more than he's getting._

Skylar's POV:

I watched the super heros train to battle. This would be a fight for the records, all the SSHH versus all the villains. Nothing like this had ever happened in the history of Mighty Med. I was allowed to fight, but I needed to stay by someone. I could tell Horace was worried about the mental trauma he had yet to cure, but I was ready. I could do this.

Kaz's POV:  
I was a little excited, but mostly nervous. The numbers were so low, Oliver and I were allowed to fight. What if something bad happened? What if a hero dressed as a Normo would have to come to my parents and say, 'Yeah, Kaz'll be late for dinner tonight, he's currently dead.' I couldn't imagine my parent's horror if they found out about this.

I searched my friends' faces for any clue to what they were thinking.

Oliver looked a little nervous, but I noticed something unusual, too. He kept shooting glances at Skylar. No, this was not the unusual thing. The unusual thing was that she was actually _returning _the looks. They both had these strange, goofy smiles on their faces, and I had to look away. Whatever was going on was too weird for me.

Aside from the weird smile, Skylar looked the way I expected her to look. Confident, and excited to finally get to fight. I eyes caught on one other thing about her, her hand was creeping towards Oliver's. _Something's going on..._I thought, _could it be...no, there's no way! And since when am I right, anyway. _I decided to look somewhere else.

Boji had this weird red glint in her eyes. She was smiling evilly, and drooling, as though she was actually _excited _to go out there, fight, and possibly kill. _Wolves..._I thought.

Fang was staring at Boji, with a concerned look. Whatever was going on, he knew. But I couldn't ask. Mostly because I was ON AN AIRPLANE! Flying into enemy lines. (Aka, Mighty Med.) I was sitting in a long row, with Skylar, Oliver, Boji, and Fang all seated in a row beside me. We had to be quiet.

"Come on, Kaz." whispered Boji, whose eyes had went back to normal. I was happy for this.

"Where?" asked Kaz.

"We're jumping out of the plane." said Boji.

"What!?" I screamed.

"Shhh." whispered Boji, "We can't land an airplane right next to Mighty Med! That would be super obvious! Now come on, get on the back of a hero, oh, and don't let go." I shuddered. I really wished there was seatbelts.

"Wait!" I cried, "Then why did we get in this plane in the first place?!"

"Because it's cool, duh." said Boji. "Now come ooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn!" she screamed as she jumped out.

"Wait!" I screamed, "You forgot the parachute!" Thank god Boji could fly. If not, we would be dealing with possible road kill, and then I wouldn't be able to scream at her for putting this stupid idea into action. I sighed. No doubt she convinced Horace to let us do this. If I died, she would be responsible for cleaning up the blood.

Luckily, everyone survived. But now this posed another question. How to get in.

"Look!" cried Oliver, "An air duct!"

"It's perfect!" cried Boji, "But we need to be quiet."

We all climbed in, and carefully crawled, as to make no noise.

"Skylar?" asked Oliver, "Are you okay?" I turned, and just at that moment, noticed Skylar was swaying a little on her hands and knees.

"My head is spinning." muttered Skylar.

"Don't worry." whispered Oliver, "You'll be okay." He took her hand. _More mushy-gushy stuff_!? I thought, _Could it be...no. Never. That kind of stuff just wouldn't happen for them._

As we crossed an opening in the duct, it collapsed, and we all fell through.

We hit the ground, and in front of us was an army of villains. This wasn't part of the plan!

We all stood up, quickly. "So the _cowards _come slinking back." purred the Annihilator, "Are you ready to die with _some_ dignity?"

"We'll defeat all of you!" cried Boji, bravely jumping in front of our super hero army.

"Ha!" laughed the Annihilator., "You think you're so clever! We heard you in the air duct easily! Did you forget our super hearing!?" Oops.

"Let me take care of the rabies-ridden mongrel, boss." said Megahurts, confidentally.

At the words Rabies-Ridden Mongrel, Boji's eyes glowed red. From there, things escalated quickly.

Megahurts tossed a spear, and it felt like things were going in slow motion. "No!" screamed Skylar, Oliver, and, as I soon found out, myself. But it was too late. The spear punctured Boji's previously broken paw.

Boji's back fur stood on end, and slowly she began to transform. Her claws suddenly shone with red marks, that looked like dried splotches of old blood. Her entire body turned inky black, and her teeth grew long enough to puncture a rabbit with one bite. Fire burned in the place where she usually had long "socks" of fur on her back legs. She looked like something out of a nightmare.

"Boji" released a loud howl, that sounded more like part roar part scream. Everyone, hero and villain, trembled at the sight of her horrific change.

"Finally!" she screamed in a loud, echoing voice, that sounded like the classic villain voice, "I'm back!"

What happened next was awful. The black wolf sprang onto Megahurts, and ripped his leg off. The exact same leg he speared. No one, not even a villain, deserved what happened to Megahurts. We all slowly backed away, as Boji slowly returned to normal.

She surveyed the scene, and whispered, "I-I need to go." She ran down the hall, and not even a villain was brave enough to get in her way."

The whole room was silent for a moment, before Skylar suddenly yelled, "We'll deal with Boji later. Now, the battle's begun!"

**Okay. You know a little about Boji. I'm not telling everything, though. Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while. I haven't had as many opportunities, and I'm still recovering from jet lag. As this story slowly winds down, I will say there will probably only be 4 or 5 more chapters. Hope you liked this!**


	18. Dangerous Display

****I'm (finally) back! I've started two one-shots, but I decided to finish them once this story is done. Or maybe on the car ride to Busch Gardens. I'm going there in two or three days. So, I decided to get on this! I HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT! THERE'S LINKS TO MY MIGHTY MED VIDEOS ON MY PAGE! PLEASE WATCH AND COMMENT! Just had to say that. Tell me in the reviews if you're interested in my videos. You can also say if you want me to make more. Okay. Battle scene. Let's do this. I recommend Angel of Darkness, for some reason. I like the tune, even though the words don't fit. Check out my new poem, it's Skoliver even though it says Mighty Med/Spirit Animals crossover. Now to respond to my reviews.****

****Glee Clue rock 1251: Glad you liked the chapter! And sorry for taking so long with the next chapter.****

****Writer207: You might not be far from the truth...Also, don't feel sorry for Megahurts. Let's remember, he is a cyborg. He can just get a robot leg. You get to know what happens next now!****

****mightylove: Glad you love, here's your next. (BTW, by mighty LOVE do you mean you love Mighty Med or a shipping? (Ex. Skoliver, Skaz)****

**Skylar's POV:**

**I struck my usual fight pose, as a villain dragged Megahurts off to get a new robotic leg. He didn't look too happy to lose one of the only living parts left of him, but that wasn't my concern. My concern was the battle, even if I felt a little funny. "There's a Storm Coming." I announced, "Skylar Storm."**

**On that note, the villains and heroes surged forward. We locked in combat. There was so many people, I couldn't tell who was fighting me. I just hit whoever I didn't recognize. I felt someone sock me in the stomach, and though I doubled over, I didn't stop, or fall. There wasn't space for either. Hey, it was a hallway, not an arena. **

**I struck out at villain after villain, in an ungainly way. My form was awful, because there wasn't room for real kicks or punches. Soul Slayer punched me in the cheek, and I lost my breath. I stumbled, and couldn't help but fall. I was trampled by tons of heroes. The good news was, the heroes were surging forward, and driving the villains back. I panted and finally stood. There in front of me, was ****_them_****.**

** "****Skylar Storm." sneered the Annihilator, "I haven't seen you since I so easily defeated you."**

**My eyes flashed. I had fought with all my might. How dare he call it easy!**

** "****You're much...weaker than when we lived on Caldera together." purred Experion in a weak attempt at an insult. I hurled myself at him anyway.**

**He dodged each punch, grabbed my arm, and twisted it behind my back. I gasped, but forced myself not to cry out. "Give it up ****_Sky_****." he sneered, "I know all your weaknesses."**

** "****I'm Skylar Storm!" I snarled, "I have no weaknesses!"**

** "****Oh, yeah?" said Experion with a smirk, "How about this?"**

**He drew his fist, and brought it down on the exact place I'd gotten hit before. My head spun, and I could feel my footing waning. I couldn't tell if I was falling up or down, but my rational mind said it had to be down. But I could no longer tell which way was down. My hands reached out to grip at air, and I plummeted. **

**I humiliatingly tried to get up, but couldn't. It felt like the whole room was spinning. I could feel darkness trying to eat me up, but I willed myself to keep my eyes open. I fixated on the battle. Tecton was fighting Megahurts, and using his new leg to his advantage. Megahurts wasn't very stable on it, so tecton did a round-house kick and sent him reeling. Solar Flare had set fire to the ends of Dreadlock's long hair, and he was struggling to put it out. Titanio battled Ambusher, and zapped his exposed skin with one of his lasers. Ambusher screeched, which actually sounded more like a roar than anything human. Captain Atomic engaged in battle with Crimson Demon, while Citadel crushed Micros under his shoe. **

**I noticed Blue Demon coming at Allen, and tried to cry out and warn him, but my voice felt so hoarse. Luckily, an unknown super hero ran for Allen, blocked him from Blue Demon, and hit Blue Demon with an unbelievable fury. **

**Allen looked up at the hero, with shining eyes. He clearly recognized the guy.**

**Eventually, I had to turn my gaze back to the two super villains in front of me. I planted my hands beneath me, and again tried to pull up, but all I succeeded in doing was fall on my arm awkwardly, and cause myself to cry out. **

**They grinned at my pain, and I grit my teeth to keep my face from contorting. "You always were an ****_easy _****victim." growled the Annihilator, with amusement. **

**Experion raised a hand up, and an electricity orb appeared. I braced myself. This would be the end. But it wasn't.**

**Oliver came running out of the fray and tackled Experion. "Get away from her!" he screamed. Experion could've easily taken Oliver down, but he was so surprise he flung the orb up...right at the roof. Oliver sprang out of the way, just as a chunk of roof fell down and crushed Experion. (Anyone catch the reference?) **

** "****Whoa." I whispered, before blacking out.**

**Oliver's POV:**

**Skylar was out like a light, so I scooped her up, and walked on. I had to find a place to hide. I'd promised her I'd go on, but I couldn't just leave her like this! **

**I ducked into an exam room, and waited behind a cot. No sooner had I hid that the wall caved in, and Crusher jumped in, flinging Dreadlock by his long hair. "Run!" he yelled to me.**

**I ran out, but no place was safe. The best thing to do was run down the hall, and hope I could get as far from the battle as possible.**

**_I hope Kaz is okay._****I thought.**

**I heard noise coming from the darkest part of Mighty Med, all the way down the hall. It couldn't have been the battle, so I walked closer.**

**_Where is that sound coming from_****? I wondered.**

**It sounded strange, like aggressive howling. Howls of pain, anger, and fear.**

**As I finally reached the door, I stood in shock at the scene right in front of me. **

**It was Boji.**

**And she wasn't alone.**

****You're about to find out a little more about Boji. Yay! This was kinda filler, but it's getting late. I've been pretty busy, working out my YouTube channel, making playlists, stuff like that. Hope you liked this anyway! This isn't how the story will end, BTW. It won't end right after they find out a little about Boji. Keep reviewing, and check out my YouTube channel. The two Mighty Med videos are on my page!****


	19. More Than Evil

**Hey guys. I'm pretty much writing to take my mind off a recent issue. One of my videos. (My second favorite) got muted online for copyright issues. I swear, that was the one time I've ever EVER felt like cursing, which I never do. So you can get an idea of how mad I am. Oh well, writing always calms me down, so I'll write another chapter. Don't worry, I won't release my bad mood on the characters. Okay, done venting. I recommend the song Down: by Jay Sean. (It's about not leaving you alone and helping the person you love. Perfection!) I don't own anything! (Because saying that is **_**obviously**_ **so important. Okay, maybe I'm not done venting…) Okay, I'll review respond.**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Glad you liked the chapter, here's the next one!**

**Writer207: Glad you liked the chapter! We're about to find out what happens to Kaz...Also, I knew the battle scene just wouldn't be right without Optimo saving Allen. I mean, we'd all be expecting it. I actually thought a Lab Rats reference would be good, and the connection was honestly all I came up with for Experion. And (insert nervous laugh) you...should be worried about Boji. We shall all grieve Megahurts. (Insert grieving.) Here's your chapter!**

**skoliver356: Glad you loved, here's your next!**

**AshCat: Cliffhanger's over AshCat! I hope you're alive enough to read this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**PurpleNicole531: I know you didn't read this story, but I needed to respond to your latest review someway, right? My aim in Dangers of the Missing Rainforest was to combine action, adventure, romance, comedy, and minor horror into one story. Glad to hear you thought I did a good job!**

Kaz's POV:

I basically whacked anyone who came too close. Sometimes, I even hit a superhero. Luckily, no one cared. We were all too caught up in battle. I was actually doing pretty good, when I noticed a certain black figure approach.

"Kaz." purred the Annihilator, "I haven't seen you since you _betrayed _your friends."

I gulped. "What are you trying to pull?" I growled with mock-confidence.

"Join us, Kaz." said the Annihilator, "And you can have everything you ever wanted."

I looked him straight in the area where his eyes were, behind the helmet. "Except…" I started, "My friends. Horace, now!"

Horace passed me a large gun, resembling a cannon, and I shot the Annihilator. He didn't die, but he was certainly stunned. He didn't move for a while, declaring him unconscious. Two Mighty Max guards took him away, which was a good sign, meaning the trapped heroes had been rescued, and had probably joined the fight.

Now that the Annihilator was taken care of, I rushed off to wherever Skylar and Oliver had went. That's right. I saw them. I was busy, but I saw them. Or, at least, I saw Oliver practically dragging Skylar, and looking like he needed some help.

I raced down the long hall, wondering why they'd go back here, when I spotted Oliver, sitting in front of the door, with Skylar's head on his lap. The rest of her body was limp on the floor. Oliver brushed some hair out of her face, lovingly, before noticing me.

I knelt down next to him and said, "What's going-" But before I could finish, Oliver covered my mouth, and pointed at the door. It was then that I noticed the loud noise coming from it.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I whispered, gesturing at the door.

"I want Skylar to be awake." said Oliver, "If there's an attack, she could be vulnerable."

I nodded, and we waited ten minutes, and Skylar woke up. "What happened!?" she shouted. Oliver shushed her and kissed her-kissed her!-on the forehead. She nuzzled his cheek. I nearly gagged. (Seriously!? He hasn't figured it out yet?!) We quickly explained the situation, and barged in.

In the room were two massive black wolves, and Boji, switching from black to white.

"Give it up, Boji!" screamed the male black wolf.

"I will never go to your side ShadowLeaper!" screamed Boji. Suddenly, her speech garbled, and she said, "I await your command."

"That's more like it." purred the female black wolf.

Boji's head whipped around and her speech turned back to normal. "You can keep your mate for yourself, Nightingale!" screamed Boji.

Boji then started flickering from black to white and back again. Nightingale smirked. "We almost have her." she hissed.

I had no idea what was going on, or why Boji suddenly was acting like a light switch. All I could think to do was yell, "Boji! Calm Down! It'll be okay!"

Boji swung her head towards me, and the look in her eyes was mixed. Fear, pleasure, anger, sadness, joy, all in one glance. Then it came to me! _This isn't her._ There was something else in her, something she was trying her hardest to fight. "Keep fighting, Boji!" I screamed.

ShadowLeaper and Nightingale swung their heads towards me. "Shut up pathetic two-legger!" howled ShadowLeaper.

Skylar and Oliver took a hint, and started shouting encouragement to Boji.

"Fine!" howled ShadowLeaper, "Have it your way! Nightingale, go!"

Nightingale buffered us into one side of the room, and then ran back to ShadowLeaper, on the other side. Boji was directly between us. "Whichever side she goes to," said Nightingale, "Will prove who she's loyal to. Come here!"

Boji looked towards Nightingale, and then back at us. "Come here!" she shouted again.

"Don't listen to her!" I screamed.

Soon, everyone was shouting at Boji which way to go. Boji had had enough, and dropped to the ground, paws over ears. She began changing from one color to the other more rapidly, and I was afraid for what the effects of that were on her. Clearly, whatever held her was equally as powerful as her real identity. _It'll tear her apart!_ I suddenly realized.

We needed a way. We needed someone powerful enough to sway her to our side. We needed someone that could give her identity more power than the creature inside her. And then we heard it.

"Boji!" called a crisp, clear, and familiar voice. The voice called with love and urgency, fear of losing the wolf he loved. Through the doors, walked Fang.

Boji swung her head towards Fang, and let out a tiny, longing _whoo_!

"Please, Boji." said Fang, "I know this is hard, but we've been through this all together before, and we'll do it again!" I had no idea what he was talking about, but it appeared to be working, since Boji took hesitant steps towards us. "Even if you don't know who you are," Fang continued, "I do. I know you're a kind, sweet, loving, generous, _amazing _wolf and...the only one for me." On those final words, Boji used all her strength to spring towards us, and nuzzled her head under Fang's. Fang nibbled her ear and lcked her neck.

"NO!" howled ShadowLeaper and Nightingale, "It can't be!"

"It is." said Fang with a smirk, "Some things are even more powerful than _you._" Suddenly, ShadowLeaper and Nightingale disappeared into thin air.

We stood in shock for a moment, before I finally said, "What just happened?"

Boji and Fang exchanged a nervous glance, before finally Boji said, "I can tell you one day, but not now. I'm just not sure yet." I had no idea why Boji was being so cryptic, but I was too stunned to argue.

I nodded, and said, "O-okay...uh, maybe we should check out the battle scene, you know, to help out."

Boji and Fang nodded quickly, and rushed off. I exchanged a glance with Skylar and Oliver. Obviously Boji didn't want to talk about her current, uh, _situation, _but I couldn't help but wonder what had happened back there. Well, maybe one day we'd know, but until then, we had to go help in the battle.

Skylar's POV:

Actually, by the time we got there, the battle was finished! The heroes had been rescued from Mighty Max, and had joined the battle. With the overwhelming numbers, the villains fell. Many heroes were injured, which was too bad, but had some positive sides. With the mass numbers of heroes put in Mighty Med from the battle, and the amount of villains thrown in Mighty Max, the superhero economy was restored! Plus, the battle was so awesome, comic book sales rose seventy percent! Mighty Med was up and running, and Mighty Max hired more guards than ever before to control the villains. I sighed in relief.

"Finally." I said to Oliver a few days after the battle, "Everything is going back to normal. Well, as normal as things can get in the superhero world."

"Not yet." said Oliver. I looked at him with confusion. What needed to be taken care of?

"We need to take care of your mental stability." said Oliver, "Horace is pushing off "curing" you, because he doesn't know how. But maybe you can get it back naturally! And of course, I'll help you whenever you need me." I smiled. Oliver was so sweet! "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Right now?" I said.

"Yeah." said Oliver, "Right now. Just you and me."

Ending Narrations:

(Kaz): Cliche, everyone lived happily ever after as five-year-old girls say it. Oliver and Skylar walked around the neighborhood every night to regain Skylar's balance, and Horace actually did find a way to cure the sleep and speech issues! Whenever they walked around the neighborhood, they talked a lot, and bonded, and soon were pretty much in love with each other. (Gross!) I ended up happily ever after, too! Stephanie started dating me and…

(Oliver): That never happened.

(Shut up! This is my narration, I get to say what I want!): Kaz

(Oliver): You don't even do the narration right! You're supposed to put your name in parentheses, and your words outside!

(Really) (Kaz): I mean, really?

(Oliver): Yes. Now continue, FOR REAL!

(Kaz): Fine. Where did I leave off? Oh yeah. Boji, too, lived happily ever after. She and Fang were closer than ever after the encounter with ShadowLeaper and Nightingale. Her sudden pull to him proved their love. And Boji's other side was gone. Right?

(Oliver): Wait. What do you mean "Right?"

(Kaz): You'll see.

(Oliver): Get back here and tell me what's going on!

**One more chapter left people! I'm making a short epilogue that'll tie into the story after my next story. You won't have to wait long, the next story will be short, maybe a five shot? Dunno. I just created a poll! Hopefully it's accessible, or will be soon. Tell me if it isn't. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	20. Epilogue, AKA: The Big Bad Wolf

**I'm back! Okay. Final chapter. BTW, I'll put a trailer for my next story at the end of this chapter. Wow. I got TWENTY chapters! That's a lot! I'd recommend the song, Monster: by Imagine Dragons. It'll work. I don't own anything! Now, I'd like to do something I forgot to do for Imprisoned. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and list you by name. **_**Writer207, Glee Clue Rock 1251, AshCat, mightylove, Kick-12, AJ, skoliver0123, skoliver098, skoliver567, skoliver356, DragonKing19, barbara-loveskoliver000, isthisreallife19, Lovewritelive.**_ **Wow! That's a lot of reviewers! Well, I'd like to thank you all for your support, and good luck if any of you write a future story! I'm just going to say, 50 reviews is my personal goal, and I hope to achieve this by the end of this chapter. If any of you review this story, I'll respond in my next story. BTW, for choosing Boji's dark side's name, I had a tie, so I asked my au pair what she thought, and in this story you'll see her choice! Now, my review response.**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Glad you liked! And I was hoping you'd all like that talking part! I thought it'd be funny! Hope you like this chapter, and will check out my future story!**

**Writer207: You liked the ending narrations too! Great! Maybe I'll have to add that in future stories! Also, Boji's friendly, but for future references, if a talking wolf ever approaches you, run. It really is the only way. I hope you like this chapter, and my next story! **

**It's time. The ending. (Sigh) Feels like just yesterday I ended Imprisoned, and started Mighty Attack. Is it weird to get sentimental? I'm just really going to miss your reviews, because let's face it, not all of you are going to read my next story. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted. Now, here's your epilogue!**

….Wait a second! Whose POV is this?!

_It was coming. There was no hiding it. I'd stayed inside for far too long. I'd toiled away, trapped in the body of this disgusting do-gooder. She would fall. One day, I'd control the body. I'd wrap around her mind, and shed the horrific white fur. I'd be dark. Yes. YES! I'd shroud the world in my darkness! All would fall. Heroes would be destroyed, villains would bow down, with me as their leader! Yes. YES! The world would be mine, no matter how long it'd take. I'd waited this long, hadn't I?_

_The battle was just a prelude of what was soon to come. Except, this time Boji wouldn't win. No. This time I would win. Even if it meant tearing her body in half and inhabiting a new creature._

_No. I need her. Not just any old body will do. I needed someone strong, brave, smart, and cunning. As much as I hated to give Boji that, I had to credit her for all of the above. The only thing I despised was her loyalty. Yuch. Gave me the chills. She actually wanted to be around others for no benefit other than friendship and companionship. Again, yuch. Who needed friends when you could have subjects. Who needed willing companionship when you could order others to stand by your side, or better yet, do your dirty work?_

_No. It didn't matter. Boji would fall, one way or another. She couldn't save those insolent teenagers from herself. She couldn't even save herself from herself! And best of all, I wasn't going anywhere! There was no way to get rid of me, because Boji couldn't conquer me. I was just as strong as her. I was a part of her. I had her evil side, meaning, if anything, I was better than her. In every way. I could school her in a battle, if only I could escape this prison of Boji's mind!_

_Soon. Soon my time would come. I'd wait forever. No matter how long it took, I wouldn't stop waiting. And when it did come, I'd be ready. _

_Dagger is back. And she's better than ever!_

_Deep in the heart of the mind prison, one truly evil lurks. One truly evil waits. One truly evil smirks, and one truly evil Prepares. To. Destroy._

**Ooh. Scary. Let's hope she doesn't destroy, but who knows. We'll be getting back to her in the story after my next story. Hope you'll read! Here's my trailer:**

**Is there ever an ordinary day in a superhero hospital?**

"I'm your only hope."

**Is there any escape?**

"Got ya."

**The superheroes are on their most dangerous mission ever,**

"Let us out!"

**And not everyone will make it.**

"No."

**Some will rise,**

"This is our only chance!"

**And some will fall.**

"It's...too late."

**Can the Mighty Med kids save the day?**

"Hurry! We don't have much time!"

**Or will their spirits, too, be swept away?**

"Somebody help!"

**Friends…**

"Skylar?"

**Will become meer memories.**

"SKYLAR!"

**When the moon rises…**

"It's happening…"

**It'll be too late.**

"This is the end of life as we know it."

**(Cue dramatic music.)**

**Based off the Wolfblood season finally: Moonrise…**

**TKDP brings you…**

_**Eclipse**_**.**

**So, what do you think? Is it worth reading? I hope you'll like this new story! Saying goodbye to this most wonderful of stories. I'll miss you!**


End file.
